nuevas aventuras
by ELLUISITO44
Summary: Goku y vegeta van al futuro de Trunks para derrotar a Black y Zamas pero al ver que no podian ganarles goku en un intento desesperado llama a Zeno-sama con el botoncito que el le había dado para que de una vez por todas los acaben pero un pequeño cambio de planes hara que goku y vegeta caigan en un mundo donde los humanos nacen con poderes y crecen para convertirse en heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1** **"** **NUEVAS AVENTURAS** **"**

En una línea temporal muy distinta a la que solíamos conocer , tenía la apariencia de como si fuera una zona de guerra, edificios destrozados, el cielo parecia contaminado, el suelo estaba lleno de enormes agujeros, se encontraba lidiando una feroz lucha entre nuestros héroes contra el malvado de zamasu que ahora fusionado con black se había vuelto más fuerte más la semi-inmortalidad que poseía, lo hacía un rival duro de roer, la fusión mediante los pendientes potara era la única alternativa que tenían para derrotarlo, pero se agotó muy rápido por el increíble desgaste de energía que este provocaba ya que ambos estaban en SSJB y al no tener forma de derrotarlo goku decide llamara a zeno-sama de esa línea temporal para que acabe con el malvado de zamasu, pero algo que no esperaban era que junto con zamasu se llevaría a todo el universo con el "¡Vamos no se queden ahí parados, todos súbanse a la máquina del tiempo¡" era lo que les decía un goku alterado para que todos salieran de su transe. Al escuchar eso todos procedieron a subirse a la máquina del tiempo con Bulma, Mai y trunks adentro y goku y vegeta agarrándose de las patas de la máquina, ya todos en la máquina del tiempo empezaron a despegar mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz, "¡DESAPARECE¡" fue lo que se logró escuchar, entonces apareció una luz blanca que empezó a desintegrar todo a su paso hasta que no quedara nada pero justo antes de que les lograra tocar esa luz extraña lograron escapar excepto goku y vegeta ya que goku se había resbalado de la maquina por el cansancio de la batalla y vegeta en un intento desesperado por salvarlo lo toma de la mano solo para ser tragado junto con el por un agujero negro.

Al llegar a su línea temporal original aterrizando bruscamente debido a que la maquina recibió mucho daño, al bajar de la nave estaban algo mareados por la turbulencia, todos al verlos llegar su pusieron felices de que lograron regresar sanos y salvos,"¡MAMA¡" era lo que decía el pequeño trunks con lágrimas en los ojos mientras iba corriendo donde su madre y para corresponder a su acción Bulma lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, "tranquilo Trunks, todo salió bien", al escuchar eso trunks se secó las lágrimas y le correspondió con una gran sonrisa, "qué bueno que estén todos bien" decía Krillin muy alegre ya que sus amigos lograron derrotar a Black y zamasu y volver a salvo, todos estaban felices pero había algo mal "lamento interrumpir su reunión y todo eso pero donde están goku y vegeta?" dijo piccolo algo preocupado dejando a todos en duda, "…" la brisa del aire era lo único que se podía escuchar, "¡QUE¡" grito bulma mientras bruscamente giro la cabeza para verificar si estaban pero lo único que encontró fue solo una maquina vacía muy dañada, y con una velocidad segadora empezó a buscar a su esposo y mejor amigo mientras gritaba sus nombres repetitivamente "¡GOKUUUU","VEGETAAAA¡", pero todo fue en vano, goku y vegeta no estaban, ""¿podría ser que fueron alcanzados por esa luz?" menciono trunks del futuro preocupado por su padre y por goku, "no fue eso" una voz familiar se escuchó, todos voltearon para ver quién era, al girarse todos vieron a mai del futuro "yo lo vi, no fueron atrapados por esa luz" les menciono "¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto bulma un poco calmada pero sin perder la preocupación ya que si era vedad eso su esposo y mejor amigo seguían vivos "me refiero a que creo que siguen vivos pero no se adonde estarán, antes de ser atrapados por la luz fueron absorbidos por un extraño portal.

Mientras los dos saiyajins vagaban por quien sabe donde apareció otro portal pero este era mucho más grande que el anterior y empeco a succionarlos"¡QUE ES ESTO¡" grito vegeta un tanto nervioso, "no lose pero no parece nada bueno" le respondió su rival igual de preocupado pero no lo demostraba.

En un mundo distinto al que conocemos

Mientras tanto en un Japón distinto al que solíamos conocer envés de haber distintos tipos de razas, aliens, animales que hablan, etc. aquí solo habían humanos, pero no eran humanos ordinarios, estos tenían poderes fuera de lo común, poderes que cualquier niño soñaría tener.

Un mundo donde habitan los héroes, pero como toda historia donde hay héroes siempre hay villanos, mientras en una gran ciudad en el cielo aparece un gran portal de color negro que desprendía rayos, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, algunos pensaban que era un fenómeno natural provocado por los variados climas ya que ahí ocurrían cosas muy extrañas constantemente mientras que otros como los católicos decían que era el fin del mundo, pero unos segundos después ven dos proyectiles parecidos a meteoritos salir disparados del gran portal, a no más salir esos 2 proyectiles del portal este se cierra y desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado allí dejando a todos en duda, un momento después los proyectiles se estrellan a 100km fuera de la ciudad provocando gran miedo en los presentes al no saber que eran esas cosas, al estrellarse los 2 proyectiles se escucha un gran estruendo que a pesar de la distancia que aterrizaron de la ciudad se escuchó perfectamente el impacto mas un temblor que seso después de unos segundos, algunos héroes que andaban cerca de donde apareció el portal decidieron ir a investigar para ver que eran esas cosas y porque salieron de ese portal.

Mientras tanto en un edificio que parecía más una escuela se llevaba a cabo una reunión y en esa reunión estaban algunos héroes profesionales y el director de la academia U.A, la más grande academia de héroes, este tenía forma de un ratón gigante con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y otros más(me da vagancia mencionarlos, imagínenlos), de repente un gran estruendo sacude el edificio "¡¿qué es esto?¡" grito uno de los héroes alarmado por el repentino acontecimiento, "¡todos tranquilícense¡" dijo la persona con forma de raton gigante, al cabo de unos segundos la sacudida se terminó, "¿qué rayos paso?" pregunto uno de los héroes, "no sé pero habrá que investigarlo, el estruendo proviene del norte a 150km, vallan a ver que lo provoco" les ordeno el director terminando de investigar en su computadora de donde había venido la sacudida "¡ENTENDIDO¡" dijeron todos los héroes al unísono, haciendo caso a lo que les dijo el sujeto con forma de animal procedieron a ir al lugar de los hechos .

Con los saiyajins

Un gran cráter alrededor de 60km había aparecido y los causantes de esto estaban adentro de él, al cabo de unos momentos recomponiéndose de la caída los saiyajins se levantan un poco adoloridos de la caída "uff… nos salvamos, y… dónde estamos?" pregunto uno de los saiyajins "no lose pero no parece la tierra de donde vinimos" le responde su acompañante, "oye vegeta", le habla goku muy calmado a pesar de su situación, "¿qué quieres insecto?" le responde vegeta con su típica actitud ya que por culpa de el estaban atrapados en ese extraño lugar, "no siento el ki de nuestros amigos, será que fuimos transportados a algún otro lugar o algo parecido?" le pregunta dudoso a su compañero ya que esta situación requería cabeza y eso era justo lo que le faltaba "puede ser, además los ki de aquí son muy bajos pero algunos sobrepasan a los de un humano ordinario" incluso en su mundo habían pocos que lograban esa Azaña , "si ya me di cuenta" le dijo goku un poco serio, algo que no era muy típico de el "varios ki se aproximan, esperemos que no tengan malas intenciones, en nuestras condiciones actuales estamos muy débiles", decía goku queriendo evitar cualquier tipo de problemas, "no importa son simples insectos, no están a mi nivel" dijo vegeta mientras sonreía arrogantemente con los brazos cruzados, "no digas eso vegeta" le dijo goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara pero de repente esa sonrisa se esfumo de su cara debido a que los individuos ya habían llegado, "están aquí " dijo goku un tanto serio.

Arriba del cráter se encontraban varios sujetos que vestían ropas extrañas, como si fueran a un carnaval "es enorme" menciono uno con una gota de sudor en la frente, "si tienes razón, nunca había visto un agujeró tan grande " le respondió uno de sus compañeros, "¡HEEEEYYY¡" los héroes escucharon un grito desde el fondo del cráter pero debido a la tierra que había no los dejaba ver nada "¡quien anda ahí¡?" pregunto uno de los héroes, al rato, ya cuando la tierra se había esfumado lograron ver a dos hombres alrededor de 40 años cada uno(no se sus verdaderas edades, supongamos que son esas) con las ropas destrozadas y sus cuerpos algo heridos, "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" les interrogo uno de los héroes, " yo soy goku y él es veg…" goku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vegeta le tapó la boca con su mano, " que haces vegeta?", le pregunto su compañero quitándose la mano de su boca "antes respóndanme ustedes… quiénes son y donde estamos?" les dijo vegeta con un tono amenazante, "nosotros somos héroes y están en Japón" le dijo extrañado ya que al parecer no sabían adonde estaban parados, "conque héroes ehh" pensó vegeta en su mente con una sonrisa arrogante, "Ahora respondan ustedes, ¿quiénes son y que hacen aqui?" pregunto uno de los héroes, "¿y si no quiero responder?" le dijo vegeta al supuesto héroe " si ese es el caso me temo que tendremos que usar la fuerza" le respondió al saiyajin mientras se ponía en posición de combate y sus compañeros al ver esto hicieron lo mismo "¡vengan insectos¡, les daré una lección que jamás olvidaran" les decía vegeta mientras con una sonrisa arrogante se ponía en posición de combate "tranquilízate vegeta, no cometas un error" le decía goku mientras le ponía su mano en su hombro intentando de calmarlo, pero lo que sucedió luego dejo a todos asombrados, fue que alrededor de vegeta apareció un humo blanco que le cubrió todo el cuerpo y empezó a aparecer vapor como si fuera una caldera hirviendo "¿qué paso?" Menciono vegeta mientras se sentía algo mareado como si algo de el hubiera cambiado, al despejarse el humo se pudo apreciar un vegeta más joven como si fuera un adolecente de 16 años, este suceso sorprendió a todos, nadie sabía lo que había pasado "eh… vegeta pero que te ocurrió, puede que sea por el viaje, ahora estas más joven… y más bajo", lo último lo menciono con una pequeña risa en su rostro "¿pero qué… me paso?" Menciono vegeta algo nervioso por el repentino acontecimiento mientras se inspeccionaba asimismo "¡QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE KAKAROTTO¡ grito vegeta muy alarmado por lo acontecido, "tranquilízate vegeta… yo no hice nada " le dijo goku mientras ponía sus manos al frente mientras las agitaba un tanto nervioso por lo que el saiyajin podría hacerle "tranquilo, tranquilo" le decía goku intentando de calmarlo pero lo que no sabía es que solo lo estaba haciendo enojar más "desgraciado, te voy a…" le decía vegeta mientras apretaba su puño enfrente del rostro del saiyajin, pero de repente a goku le sucede lo mismo, empieza a salirle humo del cuerpo y vapor, al despejarse el humo blanco se podía ver un goku más joven y más bajo pero seguía siendo más alto que vegeta y tenía el aspecto de un adolecente de 15 años(lo pongo así porque creo que vegeta es mayor que goku) "ja… el karma, dime que se siente insecto" le decía vegeta a su rival intentando de humillarlo" la verdad es que me da igual, nunca me importo mi edad " le dijo goku tranquilo con las manos en la nuca, "¿ehh… se olvidaron de nosotros? Un héroe que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando" ah… es cierto… nos olvidamos de ustedes" les dijo goku con una sonrisa en la cara y haciendo que los héroes se cayeran de espaldas a lo anime" vegeta será mejor que vallamos con ellos talvez podamos averiguar que nos pasó y como llegamos aqui", "mh…" fue lo único que le dijo a su rival mientras le daba la espalda, "¿¡Oigan, están todos bien¡? una voz se escuchó en la orilla del cráter, eran más héroes que habían venido para investigar lo sucedido "tranquilo no hay ningún civil herido" le respondió uno de los héroes que había llegado antes que ellos "que alivio… y por cierto quienes son esos niños?, que hacen unos niños en un lugar así" al escuchar eso vegeta se empezó a enojar "¿niño?, ¿me acabas de llamar niño? Susurraba vegeta con una vena hinchada en la frente mientras su ki empezaba a elevarse ya que estaba siendo tomado por un niño, goku al ver esto lo tranquilizo diciéndole que el pobre hombre no sabía nada de lo sucedido," bueno, será mejor que nos acompañen antes de que empiecen a llegar más personas" les hablaba un héroe refiriéndose a los saiyajins, "okey" le respondió goku con una sonrisa como era típico de él.

En un lugar lejos del aterrizaje

Luego de un tiempo llegaron a un lugar medio estraño y ahí se iba a revelar quienes eran los dos sujetos que habían caído del extraño portal, goku y vegeta se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera "¡que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí mientras que podríamos averiguar cómo volver a nuestro hogar¡" le decía vegeta a goku buscado una respuesta para sí mismo "hay que ser pacientes vegeta…además ¿tienes una mejor idea? Le respondió goku un poco serio "tchs…" fue lo único que le dijo volviendo a recostarse contra la pared, unos minutos después se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose "pueden pasar" les hablo una voz que provenía adentro de lo que parecía una oficina mientras 3 héroes salían alavés que los saiyajins entraban" por favor sierren la puerta y siéntense" los 2 hicieron caso a lo que dijo el sujeto con el aspecto de un ratón gigante " bueno… empecemos", "me presento yo soy el detective Naomas Tsukauchi, y el que está a mi lado es el señor Nedzu "un gusto" les dijo el ratón gigante, "hola soy son goku pero pueden decirme goku" se presentó como siempre animado "y este malhumorado que esta alado mío es vegeta" sin cambiar su expresión seria y de brazos cruzados vegeta se mantenía sentado con los ojos serrados pero escuchando la conversación por si a su rival se le escapaba algo demás "bueno… empezamos con la primera pregunta, "¿quiénes son y porque estaban en el lugar de lo sucesos?" les interrogaba el detective Tsukauchi "bueno… la verdad es que nosotros salimos del portal" le responde goku dispuesto a colaborar con tal de averiguar donde estaban "siguiente pregunta, ¿Quiénes son?" avanzo con la próxima pregunta al nomas le respondió "es una larga historia" le dijo goku con un poco de pereza de tener que contarles toda su historia, y ahí empezó a contarle todo sobre quien era, de donde provenía y sobre los enemigos que tuvo que enfrentar para salvar a la tierra hasta el presente, claro sin olvidarse de vegeta.

En otra dimensión

Mientras todos discutían sobre como traer de vuelta a los 2 saiyajins alguien interrumpe la conversación" ejem… creo que podría responder sus dudas", todos voltearon para ver quién era y al girarse vieron a un hombre altísimo con vestimentas raras y un bastón con una orbe en la punta, era whis el ángel del dios destructor del universo 7 "¿sabes dónde están?" pregunto krillin emocionado porque podrían traer de vuelta a los 2 saiyajins mientras que todos se pusieron alegres debido a las palabras del ángel , "más o menos" les dijo whis sin perder su expresión neutral, al escuchar eso las esperanzas de todos se rompieron como cristales" ¿a qué te refieres?" le pregunto piccolo "me refiero a que no estoy seguro de que poder traerlos de regreso", "¿eso significa que no podrán volver?, le pregunto bulma desanimada por lo dicho por el ángel mientras todos poco a poco perdían las esperanzas "yo no dije eso" le respondió haciendo que poco a poco un rayo de esperanza brillara "lo que quiero decir es que traer a goku y vegeta será una tarea difícil debido a que ellos están en otra dimensión", "¿pero tú no puedes viajar por todo el universo y traerlos de vuelta? Le pregunto un curioso krillin "si pero viajar entre dimensiones es más complicado debido a que constantemente se crean y se destruyen muchas dimensiones, algunas sin vida inteligente y otras que tienen algunos seres vivos y además hay miles de dimensiones y será difícil buscar entre tantas" a medida que whis fue explicando la situación de los saiyajins se volvía más complicada "me sorprende que hayas olvidado algo whis ,tu siempre me estas recordando las cosas " le dijo el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 "¿a qué se refiere bills-sama?" le pregunta el ángel del dios destructor con duda "estoy hablando de…" bills no pudo terminar debido a que una bulma muy emocionada lo interrumpe "¡SHENLONG¡" fue lo que grito bulma para que todos pudieran oírla "muy bien pensado bulma, hay que preguntárselo" mientras todos alababan a bulma como si hubiera descubierto algo importante bills sentado en una silla de playa apartado de todos se le veía una vena palpitando en la frente" ¡OYE, DEBES DEJAR A LAS PERSONAS TERMINAR DE HABLAR¡ le grito bills a bulma pero nadie lo escucho "insolentes humanos " fue lo que susurro bills tranquilizándose y volviendo a su siesta.

Ya reunidas las 7 esferas del dragón procedieron con la invocación "¡sal shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos¡" tras decir las palabras para invocarlo el cielo se oscureció y las esferas empezaron a palpitar con una luz brillante y de repente de las esferas salió un dragón gigantesco de color verde" díganme cuales son sus deseos, puedo concederles 3 deseos" les dijo el gran dragón con una voz gruesa "queremos que traigas de vuelta a son goku y vegeta" le pidió whis al gran dragón, al notar que el ángel whis estaba supuso que el dios de la destrucción también estaba ahí y empezó a sudar y su voz se tornó un tanto miedosa pero sin cambiar su semblante serio " me temo que no puedo hacer eso, no tengo el suficiente poder, perdón, algún otro deseo" pregunto el dragón "ya me lo veía venir ,no necesitamos nada más puedes irte" le dijo a whis y en un parpadeo el dragón desapareció, el cielo volvió a como era antes y las esferas se esparcieron por todo el mundo, "tranquilos aún nos queda el dragón del planeta NAMEK" "tienes razón, entonces no perdamos más tiempo" le responde bulma" "entonces todos acérquense los llevar al planeta NAMEK" todos haciendo caso a lo dicho por el ángel y en un parpadeo todos desaparecieron pero se olvidaron de alguien, el dios destructor se había quedado en la corporación capsula "¡LO TENGO¡ grito bills para que todos lo escuchara mientras se paraba pero lo que no se había percatado es que era el único que estaba ahí "¡malditos, como se atreven a dejarme tirado¡".

Al llegar al planeta namek les pidieron a los habitantes si les podía dar las esferas del dragón y como los namekianos les debían mucho a los amigos del héroe que salvo su plantea con gusto se las entregaron, y sin perder tiempo procedieron a invocar al dragón de namek y como era común el cielo se oscureció y de las esferas salió un dragón pero este era diferente al de la tierra, este era más grande y más musculoso y con una voz gruesa les pregunta a los que lo invocaron " díganme cuál es su deseo, les puedo conceder 3 deseos", " queremos que nos digas donde esta son goku y vegeta" le pregunta el ángel whis en el idioma namek ya que era la única forma de hablarle " entendido" les respondió el dragón mientras sus ojos empezaron a emanar una luz rojo parpadeante, al cabo de unos pocos minutos los ojos del dragón desaparece esa luz roja palpitante indicando que cumplió el primer deseo" me fue difícil encontrarlos pero lo logre, los tales goku y vegeta se encuentran en la galaxia del sur, dimensión N°549" les dijo el dragón cumpliendo el primer deseo " como segundo deseo queremos que los traigas de vuelta" le pidió whis como segundo deseo al dragón " me temo que sería imposible para mí, está muy lejos de mi jurisdicción", "entiendo, " ¿al menos podemos hablar con ellos? Le pregunta whis "si creo que eso si puedo hacerlo pero me tomara algo de tiempo", "okey, entonces solo nos queda pensar en otro plan de como traerlos de vuelta" menciono whis. "pero antes les quería avisar sobre el cambio de tiempo" les menciona el ángel a los amigos de los saiyajins "¿cambio de tiempo? Preguntaron todos al unísono "si... mientras que aquí paso 5 minutos en la dimensión donde están es posible que abran pasado casi todo un día, solo les quería avisar para que luego no se sorprendan…y otra cosa más, es posible que el viaje entre dimensiones les haya cambiado sus aspectos" les decía whis finalizando lo que les tenía que decir " ¿cómo?" pregunto piccolo algo curioso y sin entender lo dicho por el ángel "estoy diciendo que talvez el cambio de dimensiones pudo cambiar sus células , genes o algo parecido" ahora si diciendo lo último que tenía que decir " listo cuando quieras" le decía el dragón de namek refiriéndose a whis "entendido" respondió el ángel.

Volviendo con goku y vegeta

Seguían en el mismo lugar ya que la historia era demasiado larga " y así son las cosas" finalizo goku exhausto por tenerles que contar toda su historia, los dos no lo podían creer literalmente debido a que cosas de esa magnitud no podría ser posible, además si fueran ciertas como no lo lograron sentir desde su planeta "es… lo más ridículo que eh oído en todos mis años que eh trabajado como detective" dice tsukauchi decepcionado de los dos sujetos por no contarle la verdad "es la verdad" le dijo goku intentando de que le creyeran "señor, no es necesario mentir puede decirnos la verdad, está seguro con nosotros" le responde el ratón gigante "tch… no vale la pena kakarotto no nos van a creer, es un desperdicio" decía vegeta mientras se paraba del asiento dispuesto a marcharse pero antes de que los demás pudrieran reaccionar ante ellos aparece una silueta de una persona muy alta con un bastón casi de su misma altura, "¿qué es eso?" pregunta el detective tsukauchi "no soy "eso" soy whis" responde la silueta de un hombre algo afeminado "¡whis¡ dice goku feliz debido a que el ángel lo había encontrado "hola, que bueno que estén bien y como estan?" les pregunta whis "todo en orden" le responde goku con su típica sonrisa "eh…quien es usted, acaso los conoce?" lo interroga tsukauchi como tan buen detective que es " yo soy whis el ángel del dios de la destrucción y si los conozco, soy su maestro" Tsukauchi y Nedzu no lo podían creer, si él era el ángel que menciono goku en su historia eso significaba que todo lo demás era cierto "entonces todo lo que dijeron es cierto" menciona el Nedzu todavía conmocionado por el repentino acontecimiento "así es" le respondió goku aliviado de que le creyeran al fin "¿entonces nos vas a llevar devuelta whis?" pregunta vegeta sin perder tiempo "me temo que no será posible, ahora mismo soy solo un holograma y no puedo llevarlos devuelta " le responde whis con su típica expresión "¿entonces eso significa que no podremos volver? Le pregunta goku sin cambiar su expresión de tranquilidad "yo no dije eso, es cierto que nos quedan pocas ideas pero todavía no nos rendimos y seguimos pensando de como traerlos de vuelta, mientras averiguamos la forma de como traerlo ustedes siguán con sus vidas y continúen entrenando" les dice como todo buen maestro "entendido, dare mi mayor esfuerzo " le responde goku como siempre despreocupado por su situación, de repente una voz gruesa se escucha "te queda poco tiempo" le avisa el dragón de namek "¿qué es esa voz?" pregunta el detective curioso por esa extraña voz "ese es el dragón que mencione mientras contaba la historia" dice goku "¿te refieres a ese dragón que salía de esas dichosas esferas del dragón?" los sujetos que habían encontrado no solo eran de otro mundo sino tambien que el poder que estos poseían se equivalía al de un dios, "exactamente, ese mismo" luego de conversar whis se despide" bueno se me acabo el tiempo, me despido" mencionaba el ángel mientras les daba un último saludo a sus discípulos "adiós, cuando regresemos seremos más fuertes" le dijo goku dándole un último saludo a su maestro y vegeta se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo y así desapareciendo el holograma " uff… que alocada vida que tienen" mencionaba tsukauchi refiriéndose a los 2 saiyajins mientras se sacaba una gota de sudor de la frente "entonces que haremos ahora" le pregunta goku a vegeta "no me mires a mi insecto, fuiste tú el que se resbalo, tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos" le dijo vegeta a su rival "pero…" dijo goku "creo que podríamos ayudar" les dice Nedzu con intenciones de ayudarlos "¡EN SERIO,MUCHAS GRACIAS¡" le dice goku muy alegre debido a que no tendría que preocuparse por cómo sobrevivir mientras le estrecha la mano haciendo que todo su cuerpo empezará a moverse " no…hay… de…que" le responde el r marido debido a la sacudida "bueno ya que eso está resuelto, podrían dejarnos unos momentos a solas, quiero platicar algo con el" les decía Naomasa algo serio "entiendo" fue lo que dijo goku "vamos vegeta no te quedes ahí parado como una estatua" refiriéndose a vegeta mientras le tomaba de la muñeca arrastrándolo hacia la salida" ¡suéltame insecto yo se moverme solo¡" andaba vegeta a los gritos mientras salía de la oficina y cerrando la puerta "que pareja más extraña, Nedzu?" el quería ver si su acompañante estaba de acuerdo con el "¿y que lo digas, además que querías hablar conmigo? Le pregunta intrigado sobre el tema tan importante "es sobre el futuro de ellos dos", afuera de la oficina "oye kakarotto", "¿qué pasa vegeta? Le pregunta goku con duda "¿acaso a ti no te preocupa el hecho de que talvez no puedas volver a tu hogar con tu familia? esta duda lo tenía estresado debido a que siempre lo veía muy calmado "la verdad… no me preocupa, milk esta con goten, gohan ya tiene una familia y además yo no he sido un buen padre que digamos" lo decía mientras en su rostro se le veía una pequeña sonrisa "mph…" fue lo único que le dijo dejando a un goku con duda por la respuesta de su rival, al cabo de unos minutos las puertas de la oficina se vuelven abrir "entren por favor" y haciendo caso entraron cerrando la puerta "¿qué sucede?" pregunta vegeta algo irritado por hacerle perder tiempo "hemos decidido qué hacer con ustedes, entre el detective Tsukauchi y yo decidimos enviarlos a mi academia" el repentino informe los dejo sorprendidos "¿una academia? ¿Es donde mandan a los niños a aprender cosas raras? Goku no sabía lo que era ya que nunca fue a la escuela debido a que el maestro roshi le había enseñado las cosas basicas "¡nos piensan enviar a una escuela con unos críos¡? ¡Qué humillación¡" decía vegeta por tener que ir a una escuela siendo un adulto aunque ahora mismo no lo aparentaba "sé que puede sonar extraño pero esto es para que vallan acostumbrándose a un cambio de aire y además esto es una prueba, aprovecharemos esto para comprobar cómo se manejan en un nuevo mundo", le decía el director intentando de convencerlos "además si colaboran los mantendremos y no tendrán que preocuparse por nada más, ¿qué les parece? Con lo ultimo dicho por el director ahora estaba mas claro "por mi está bien, y tu vegeta? Le preguntaba con las manos en la nuca "tch…no tenemos opción" lo decía algo molesto "entonces está decidido, empiezan dentro de dos días, tienen suerte casi terminan las inscripciones y todavía quedan vacantes" dijo lo ultimo que le quedaba decir "bueno nos vemos luego" saludaba goku al director de su futura nueva y primera escuela y al detective Naomasa " ah… esperen el señor Tsukauchi los acompañara hasta su nueva casa" y con esto ahora si terminaba de decir lo ultimo "muchas gracias" decía goku muy alegre mientras salía con vegeta y el detective de la oficina dirigiéndose a su nuevo hogar.

Y así fue como comenzó la nueva aventura de los 2 saiyajins en un mundo que jamás habían conocido.

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2: un dia normal

CAP 2 "UN DIA NORMAL"

Luego de haber terminado la tan larga charla, los saiyajins se dirigen a lo que vendría ser su nuevo hogar para poder al fin descansar en paz ya que habían pasado horas dentro de ese cuarto, además que fueron horas muy aburridas, también agregando que ya venían cansados por el no tan alejado combate que tuvieron con zamas y black "estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir" se quejó goku mientras bostezaba " no te quejes kakarotto, mírame a mi yo no estoy cansado como tú" se alardeaba a sí mismo como queriendo demostrar superioridad y madurez, aunque lo último sin lugar a dudas tiene mucho más que el "claro vegeta si tú te habías dormido mientras yo contaba la historia, creías que no me había dado cuenta?" le contesto goku riéndose por lo que había hecho su rival ya que él era muy orgulloso sabía que él no caería tan bajo como para dormirse frente a otra gente, pero esta vez se le escapo "¡ qué dices kakarotto, yo el príncipe de los saiyajins caer tan bajo como para hacer eso, ja no me hagas reír¡" vegeta estaba sorprendido ya que goku no solía prestar atención a pequeños detalles " oye tranquilo vegeta, es solo una pequeñez " vegeta se lo había tomado muy en serio, a pesar de que era una estupidez su orgullo como saiyajin no lo dejaba aceptarlo "que graciosos son los dos, pero tranquilos dentro de unos minutos llegaremos" la voz de aquella persona era nada más ni nada menos que tsukauchi que estaba cerca de ellos escuchando todo lo que decían "¿y adónde vamos a ir?" pregunta goku queriendo saber cuál sería su destino "el lugar donde se hospedaran no está muy lejos de aquí, es una casa bastante grande como para dos personas, no te preocupes ya falta poco" le responde tsukauchi con una sonrisa algo que era un poco complicado de ver en él, pero él sabía que goku y vegeta no eran malas personas ya que según su historia ellos habían salvado la tierra talvez más veces de lo que tenía de años "por cierto, ustedes habían mencionado que tenían familia, no están preocupados por ellos? Le pregunta queriéndose quitar esa gran duda ya que los veía tranquilos, incluso permitiéndose bromear en una situación tan complicada como en la que se encontraban "ellos no nos necesitan, además tienen a gohan,goten y trunks, ellos son muy fuertes" le responde goku quitándole la duda que tanto lo desconcertaba "ah… entiendo" fue lo único que respondió, no estaba extrañado de los nombres de sus hijos ya que en la historia que conto goku los había mencionado y además que como dicen todos, los hijos siempre superan a los padres y si ellos dos eran inmensamente fuertes los hijos con un poco de esfuerzo estaría en par en par con ellos o incluso podrían llegar a superarlos.

Luego de estar algunos minutos caminando al fin llegan a su destino donde sería su nuevo hogar "y aquí esta, su nueva casa… que les parece?" les pregunta tsukauchi queriendo saber la opinión de los dos "no habías dicho que era grande, esto se ve muy pequeño" lo interroga vegeta extrañado ya que había escuchado que la casa era grande "tranquilo vegeta tienes que ver la parte de adentro" le responde rápido para que no se creen malentendidos "¡ah, déjense de hablar y entremos de una vez por todas¡" goku como siempre impaciente, luego de abrir la puerta de la casa se puede contemplar la parte de adentro que a pesar de no ser una casa de millonarios estaba bien modelada y tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para una vida diaria, aunque la mayoría de cosas no la sabían usar debido a que ellos se pasaban el día entrenando y eran sus esposas que les cocinaban, lavaban sus ropas, etc. Luego de que tsukauchi les mostrara la casa y explicara cómo funcionaban las cosas ya que ellos no tenían idea de cómo usarlas, se marcha "bueno aquí ya nos despedimos… adiós" se despide de los dos saiyajins dejándolos a los dos solos en la casa "al fin podemos descansar en paz" dice goku bostezando mientras se arrojaba a su cama que estaba solo algunos metros lejos de la de vegeta "cierra el pico y duérmete de una vez" le dijo vegeta con voz de mando ya queriendo que su rival se durmiese ya que estaba cansado y no quería seguir escuchando tonterías de él "como digas vegeta" entonces goku haciéndole caso dio unos pequeños estirones en la cama y se durmió, del otro lado se encontraba vegeta mirando por la ventana que había entre las dos camas la luna llena como si buscara algo en ella o una respuesta a quien sabe que, él se encontraba pensando en su familia ya que a diferencia de goku a él si le preocupaba su familia, luego de unos segundos de eterno silencio decide cerrar los ojos y recostarse a la cama para por fin descansar y empezar un nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente ya temprano los dos saiyajins se encontraban despiertos ya que un mal sabor en la boca no los dejaba dormir, tal vez porque este no era su hogar o estar lejos de sus seres queridos, no tenían una respuesta exacta, aunque los dos estaban a favor de porque tenían hambre ya que desde que llegaron no habían comido nada "oye vegeta, no hay nada para comer es que tengo mucha hambre" goku se agarraba la pansa como si esta le doliera, incluso se escuchaban pequeños gruñidos de su estómago "déjame ver si encuentro algo" vegeta abrió el refrigerador y lo que contemplo fue magnifico, el refrigerador estaba llenísimo de comida, había de todo como por ejemplo, patas de pollo, ensalada, arroz y muchas cosas más "aquí encontré bastante comida para los dos" goku al escuchar lo dicho por su compañero en un santiamén apareció al lado de vegeta intentando de tomar algo de comida "¡al fin algo de comida, me muero de hambre" goku se sentía muy feliz, estuvo esperando mucho tiempo por probar algo de comida deliciosa, pero su momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por un codo en su cara, era vegeta que para impedir que su rival tomara la comida le puso su codo en el rostro del saiyajin "pero que haces vegeta, déjame tomar algo de comida" le dijo goku mientras impulsaba su cara contra el codo de vegeta intentando de zafarse para poder ir a comer "no te lo permitiré, hay que repartirnos las porciones, nos tiene que dar para los dos" vegeta se estaba esforzando para impedir que el glotón de goku se comiera todo lo que había en el refrigerador.

Después de algunos escasos segundos de forcejeo ambos llegan a un acuerdo de repartirse la comida, mitad y mitad, goku estaba esperando en la mesa impacientemente como siempre esperando a que vegeta trajera la comida ya que el desconfiaba de goku ya que él era muy capaz de comérsela mientras la servía "bueno kakarotto aquí está tu parte y esta es la mía" le alcanzo vegeta a goku su respectiva parte de la comida, la comida no estaba servida en platos ya que era tanta que tuvieron que ponerla en bandejas "eh, no hay más?" Pregunta goku queriendo mas ya que tenía mucha hambre "hay que distribuir la comida, por lo menos nos tiene que dar para 3 días asique confórmate con eso" vegeta se tuvo que hacer cargo ya que si lo dejaba a manos de goku este se lo comería todo en un solo día, unos instantes después alguien que no esperaban toca la puerta "ve abrir vegeta" goku como estaba concentrado comiendo no quería ser interrumpido "ve tu kakarotto" vegeta negándose ya que él había servido la comida y por lómenos quería disfrutar de esta "no, ve tu" goku seguía insistiendo con que el valla, por nada en el mundo quería desperdiciar un instante de la comida que le habían servido "no, ve tu" igual que su rival seguía negándose al igual que la misteriosa persona seguía tocando la puerta, y siguieron por unos segundos más hasta que uno cedió "¡bueno iré yo¡" vegeta al ver que su rival no se levantaría a abrir la puerta el decide hacerlo, vegeta llega a estar frente a frente con la puerta y decide abrirla, al abrir la puerta del otro lado se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el detective tsukauchi "ah eres tu…que quieres" le pregunta vegeta irritado no porque vino sin decir nada sino porque seguía un poco molesto porque tuvo que levantarse para abrir la puerta "solo vine a entregarles esto" le dijo mientras sacaba una caja de una bolsa entregándosela al saiyajin para que se fijara el contenido "lo revisare después… algo más? Vegeta como siempre con ese mal humor típico de él "si, otra cosa más" y ahí empezó a hablarle sobre lo que parecía ser algo importante ya que vegeta estaba prestando atención a lo que él decía mientras estaba con los brazos cruzados, vegeta se había olvidado de goku, que se encontraba en la mesa, él ya se había terminado de comer su plato de comida pero aun así tenía espacio para más , vegeta cometió un gran error al dejar a goku solo en la mesa junto a su comida, goku vio varias veces al plato de comida y a vegeta "oye vegeta, puedo comerme tu comida?" le susurro goku desde la mesa, vegeta no logro escuchar lo que el saiyajin le había dicho ya que estaba concentrado a la conversación que mantenía con tsukauchi, al no recibir respuesta de su rival goku decide comerse su comida "bueno.. No me dijo nada asique… ¡a comer¡" empezó a susurrar más fuerte pero aun así no lo escucharon, y goku bien alegre destrozaba la comida a mordidas rápidamente para que vegeta no se diera cuenta de la acción de este así ponía como excusa algo como que la comida había desaparecido mágicamente " y eso es todo lo que tenía que decir" al fin los dos habían dejado de hablar, a pesar de que fueron solo algunos momentos le dio tiempo a goku de terminarse la comida de él y la de vegeta incluso le dio tiempo para lavar las dos bandejas en las que habían comido ,aunque en verdad el único que había comido fue goku ya que a vegeta no le dio ni tiempo de por lo menos darle un bocado a la comida "entiendo, espera a que termine de comer e iremos, si quieres puedes entrar" vegeta ya queriendo dar por terminada la charla se da la vuelta y se dirige a la mesa donde supuestamente le esperaría un plato lleno de comida deliciosa "entiendo, esperare aquí" le responde tsukauchi procediendo a recostarse contra la pared de la parte de adentro de la casa "¿oye vegeta de que estaban hablando? Le pregunta goku parándose de una silla en la cual estaba sentado " ya lo veras, ahora mantente callado que quiero comer en paz" sin responderle a su rival continua su camino hacia la mesa donde debería estar su respectiva porción de la comida, goku con solo escuchar eso se le puso la piel de gallina ya que si vegeta se enteraba de lo que había hecho el saiyajin no viviría para contarlo "pero que paso aquí… y mi comida" vegeta se quedó observando la mesa vacía como si buscara una respuesta a lo sucedido "¡MALDITO INSECTO COMO TE ATREVES A COMER MI COMIDA, ME LAS PAGARAS¡ vegeta no lo podía creer no solo lo hace levantarse a abrir la puerta sino también se come su comida, era el colmo "¡vegeta no fui yo¡" goku estaba nervioso estaba a punto de ser descubierto, tenía que inventar una buena excusa o que sucediera un milagro para salvarse de esta o sino sufriría las consecuencias "¿de qué comida hablas, yo no recuerdo tal cosa" goku en un intento desesperado por no ser descubierto se hace como el que no sabía nada "ah sí… entonces porque hay dos bandejas y no una, sé que fuiste tú kakarotto, no me engañas" vegeta lo tenía acorralado, goku no tenía escapatoria "es que… veras…" la única escapatoria que le quedaba era confesar su acto y aceptar las consecuencias, pero un rayo de esperanza apareció desde el rincón más profundo "¿eh… está todo bien?" era tsukauchi como siempre el que estaba salvando el día a pesar de no ser un héroe "ah, tsukauchi como estas, no te había visto" goku aprovechando la intervención de tsukauchi para cambiar rápidamente de tema, goku lentamente se dirigía hacia la puerta donde se encontraba "hola, como estas" le pregunta goku normal como si nada hubiera pasado "bien… oye que le pasa a vegeta se le nota extraño" tsukauchi había sentido unas miradas desde la espalda de goku "ah…eh… él siempre es así con esa cara de terror, es de nacimiento" goku sin darse cuenta se estaba burlando de vegeta, le estaba dando justo en el orgullo "entiendo, pobrecito con esa cara es difícil conseguir novia así" ahora no solo goku sino también tsukauchi y eso que él no solia hablar mal de nadie "EJEM, no tenías algo que decir?" vegeta desde el fondo alzo la voz ya cansado de que hablaran de él, se habían desviado del tema "tienes razón, la causa de porque vine aquí es para mostrarles cómo se rige este mundo y mostrarles la ciudad y otras cosas más" esa era la razón de su llegada, a pesar de que ya se lo había contado a vegeta lo repitió para que goku se informara de lo sucedido ya que no se lo había dicho a el "oh… conque era eso, me parece una gran idea" goku estaba emocionado ya que desde chico le gustaba explorar nuevos lugares además estaba muy aburrido en la casa y talvez podría haber algo de acción "bueno, solo hace falta esperar al señor vegeta y podremos partir" al terminar de hablar se vuelve a recostar a la misma pared en la que estaba antes "vamos vegeta apúrate, que lento eres" goku estaba intentando de apresurar a su compañero ya que quería respirar algo de aire fresco y salir a estirar los músculos "cállate kakarotto, tú te tomaste tu tiempo para comerte mi comida y ahora yo me tomare el mío" la venganza perfecta le dio justo donde más le duele.

Luego de bastante tiempo esperando ya que vegeta literalmente se tomó su tiempo, había tardado varios minuto pero para goku fueron horas "ah… estoy lleno" después de varios minutos vegeta al fin había terminado, ya estaban listos para irse "muy bien entonces partamos ahora mismo" goku estaba emocionado quería conocer que cosas les aguardarían a él y su compañero en el futuro.

En otra dimensión

Mientras los saiyajins disfrutaban de su estadía en otro mundo, en el planeta tierra el hogar de estos dos un grupo de personas se encontraban discutiendo sobre el tema principal que era como traer de vuelta a los saiyajins, todos se encontraban en el patio de la corporación capsula muy preocupados por goku y vegeta, de repente una luz medio blanca con algunas partes violetas y verdes aparece en medio del patio revelando a whis, bulma, krillin, piccolo y gohan que habían vuelto del viaje al planeta namek por las esferas del dragón "al fin llegan, los encontraron?, se encuentran bien?" pregunto milk con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos "los encontramos, ellos se encuentran bien, el problema es cómo podremos traerlos de vuelta" al escuchar tales palabras del ángel milk se cayó al piso con las rodillas mirando hacia el suelo mientras miraba al cielo llorando por su marido ya que lo había perdido una vez, no quería perderlo de vuelta, además habían posibilidades de que no lo volviera a ver, al ver esto gohan se acerca a su madre para intentar calmarla y cesar su llanto, también el pequeño trunks había empezado a arrojar unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras miraba hacia el suelo debido a que no podría volver a ver a su padre que a pesar que este no demostraba cariño a trunks el seguía siendo su padre no importa que, además este le tenía un gran afecto a vegeta, y como buena madre que es, bulma se acerca a su hijo para consolarlo con un abrazo y unas palabras "tranquilo encontraremos la forma traerlo de regreso" era una escena bien sad, era un entorno gris y lleno de tristeza.

Con goku y vegeta

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que los saiyajins partieron de su nuevo hogar junto a tsukauchi que se ofreció a mostrarles la ciudad y contarles cómo funciona el mundo en donde estaban y ya de paso tsukauchi aprovecho para comprarles algo a los saiyajins ya que lo único que tenían eran las ropas destrozadas que llevaban puestas cuando se enfrentaron a black y zamasu, y aprovechando que era muy temprano podrían ir a la tienda a comprarse algo de ropa nueva y no levantar sospechas por los extraños trajes que tenían "oigan entremos aquí" dijo tsukauchi señalando a una tienda de ropa que parecía nueva ya que estaba bien arreglada y no parecía sucia "las tiendas son muy aburridas, vamos a otro lugar" a goku no le gustaba ir a las tiendas ya que siempre que iba con milk terminaba llevando incontables bolsas de ropa, él prefería tener un combate con bills antes de entrar a una tienda de ropa "iremos a cualquier lugar que quieran después pero no pueden ir con esas pintas por la calle" a pesar que a ellos no les gustaban las tiendas él tenía razón no podían ir por la calle con las ropas todas destrozadas, eso levantaría muchas sospechas.

Al entrar los tres se sorprendieron ya que desde afuera la tienda parecía pequeña pero se equivocaron, no era tan grande como para que entraran muchas personas pero tenía suficiente espacio para caminar tranquilo por la tienda sin chocarse con alguien, al parecer eran los únicos ya que no había nadie excepto las personas que trabajaban en el lugar "que extraño, no hay nadie" goku estaba un poco sorprendido ya que normalmente las tienda que iba con milk estaban algo llenas y la mayoría de personas que habían en las tiendas de ropa que iba eran mujeres "bueno no perdamos el tiempo, ya me quiero ir de aquí" vegeta ya se quería ir de allí al igual que su rival a él tampoco le gustaban las tiendas "bueno, ustedes busquen algo que les guste yo iré a preguntar algo por ahí " al terminar de decir eso se dirige a lo que parecía ser la atención al cliente "ah y no se preocupen por los gastos yo lo pagare" se había dado la vuelta a mitad de camino para decirles eso y ya al transmitirles el mensaje se da la vuelta para seguir su rumbo "bueno vamos a empezar vegeta" le dice a su rival mientras mira toda la tienda "solo acabemos esto rápido para irnos de este lugar" al igual que a goku a él tampoco le gustaban las tiendas, luego de algunos escasos minutos ninguno de los saiyajins habían escogido alguna prenda de ropa ya que lo de ellos no era la ropa casual, lo de ellos eran los dogi de combate y las armaduras pero en esa tienda no vendían nada de eso "eh ¿disculpe joven, quiere que le ayude a buscar algo de su agrado?" una trabajadora de la tienda se le había acercado ya que se le veía perdido e indeciso asique decidió ayudarle "no gracias pero aprecio que te hayas ofrecido" le responde a la joven trabajadora " entiendo, perdón por la pregunta pero que paso con su ropa… esta toda destrozada" la chica quería saber que le había pasado, por su apariencia el chico parecía un luchador de artes marciales ya que a pesar de solo ser un joven tenía el cuerpo bien esculpido como el de un fisicoculturista "ah esto, estaba peleando contra alguien que amenazaba con destruir a la raza humana" sin dudarlo le responde tan sincero como siempre "¿Qué?" la chica no entendía nada, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese preciso momento es que una el chico estaba loco o tenia graves problemas mentales o le estaba jugando una broma "disculpe señorita lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que se peleó con alguien eso es todo, a él le gusta exagerar las cosas, por favor perdónelo " apareció tsukauchi que desde el mostrador había escuchado la conversación que tenía los dos y decidió intervenir para que no se supiera la verdad "ah… entiendo, no pasa nada" dijo la chica ahora que había entendido la situación procediendo a retirarse, cuando la chica se retiró tsukauchi tomo de la muñeca a goku y procedió a arrastrarlo hacia la parte del fondo de la tienda "oye goku que estás haciendo no puedes contarle eso así no más a la gente, tienes que tener en cuenta que si se llega averiguar de su existencia, de donde son y de que son capases de hacer se armaría un completo desastre no solo aquí en Japón sino también en todo el mundo, la gente tendría miedo de ustedes al saber que allá afuera hay seres que pueden destruir planetas como si eso fuera un juego para niños, los demás países del mundo los mandarían asesinar creyendo que serían una amenaza para el planeta, tienes que tener todo eso en cuenta, entendiste?" tsukauchi se había puesto serio ya que un pequeño descuido como ese traería un gran desastre "no lo había pensado así antes, tranquilo te prometo no contárselo a nadie" ahora goku había comprendido mejor la situación en la que estaban "bueno, espero que sea así, hoy corrimos con suerte ya que aparecí yo o sino quién imagina lo que hubiera ocurrido" dijo aliviado tsukauchi ya que no ocurrió esa horrible tragedia "!todos quietos, que nadie se mueva!" de repente había entrado bruscamente a la tienda un hombre con una pistola en la mano, no se le podía ver su cara ya que estaba siendo cubierta por un pasa montañas que no permitía distinguir su rostro, el hombre cuando entro apunto con el arma hacia ATENCION AL CLIENTE donde se encontraban las trabajadoras del lugar que al ver que el misterioso hombre las apuntaba con el arma se agacharon y se escondieron detrás del escritorio donde atendían a los clientes, tsukauchi al ver que el tipo tenía un arma tomo la mano de goku y lo arrastro detrás de un perchero para que no los pudiera ver, tsukauchi estaba consciente del poder de goku pero no quería arriesgarse a que la gente se enterara del poder que este poseía "¿oye tsukauchi que pasa?" Goku estaba confuso no entendía nada, no estaba al tanto de la situación, tsukauchi ni siquiera le respondió solo lo miro y puso su dedo índice en su boca indicando de que debía hacer silencio, por suerte el tipo no logro verlos ya que se movieron muy rápido, el ladrón había empezado a caminar por la tienda para asegurarse de que no había nadie pero de repente ve a un joven que se encontraba viendo unas prendas de ropa tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, era vegeta que seguía buscando algo que le gustara "oye tu, pelos parados no te muevas tírate al suelo y nadie saldrá lastimado" el ladrón le exige que se tire al piso pero el joven no obedece haciendo enojar más al hombre "!oye acaso no me escuchaste te dije que te tires al suelo!" el ladrón ya se había enojado a tal punto que le apunto con el arma a la cabeza "esta es tu ultima oportunidad tírate al suelo o tendré que dispararte, vegeta dejo de mirar la ropa para fijar su mirada hacia el ladrón "me estas molestando, lárgate" fue lo único que le dijo vegeta procediendo a recargar su dedo del medio apuntando a la frente del ladrón " basta de juegos, ya me cansaste niño" parecía que el tiempo se hubiera puesto más lento, el tipo estaba a milímetros de jalar el gatillo pero justo antes de que dispara el cuerpo del ladrón salió volando estrellándose contra un cristal, el golpe fue tan fuerte que incluso logro atravesar el cristal y acabar fuera de la tienda, el tipo se encontraba tirado en el suelo con pequeños pedacitos de vidrio por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban en blanco indicando que estaba inconsciente por el golpe y tenía un chichón gigantesco que a pesar de tener la cara cubierta se le notaba a simple vista, parecía que algo saldría de ahí.

Al cabo de unos minutos dos patrulleros de la policía y una ambulancia por si alguien se encontraba herido habían llegado a la escena de los hechos, habían echo bien en traer una ambulancia ya que no solo daba asco sino que también parecía que iba a explotar el chichón que tenía el sujeto al que vegeta había golpeado.

Luego de que verificaran a todos los presentes en la escena por si alguno estuviera herido los dos patrulleros y la ambulancia junto con el ladrón adentro se marcharon "muchas gracias por ayudarnos, no estamos muy seguras de lo que paso pero igual…gracias" una de las chicas de la tienda les agradeció a los tres de parte de todas las que se encontraban ahí por haberlas ayudado y como ofrenda de gratitud les dieron una bolsa con ropa adentro para que ellos se la probaran y ver si les gustaba.

Unos minutos después de ya haberse probado lo que les dieron las chicas de la tienda se marchan cruzando la puerta con las ropas que ellas les habían dado y goku se da la vuelta y les da un pequeño saludo y todas las chicas les responden también con un saludo "ahora se ven mucho mejor con esas pintas" les dice tsukauchi, ahora con la ropa nueva que llevaban puestas se veían mejor que con las otras que estaban todas destrozadas, las ropas que tenían eran un buzo con un pantalón, algo simple como a ellos les gustaba "ya vamos perdiendo mucho tiempo… que les parece si seguimos" ya habían perdido bastante tiempo aunque todavía faltaba para que anocheciera era mejor recorrer la ciudad de día para contemplar su resplandor "me parece bien" le responde goku bien animado que a pesar de lo sucedido hace no mucho seguía estando alegre como siempre "entonces en marcha" los tres volvieron a su misión principal que consistía en mostrarles la ciudad a los saiyajins, las horas habían pasado, ya había empezado a anochecer y ellos ya se habían recorrido casi toda la ciudad y para el final dejaron la mejor parte "aquí será adonde ustedes estudiaran y se convertirán en grandes héroes… contemplen…LA ACADEMIA U.A" una increíble presentación se había hecho el tsukauchi, este iba a ser el lugar donde nuestros héroes deberían mostrar de lo que estaban hechos y demostrar que eran los mejores "es gigantesco, ya tengo ganas de que sea mañana para poder empezar" goku estaba muy animado, quería ver qué tipo de retos le esperaría a él y a su rival, bueno y vegeta como siempre con ese semblante serio "mañana tendrán una prueba de ingreso para ver si son aptos para entrar a U.A, serán juzgados según su desempeño por algunos héroes profesionales que trabajan ahí y ellos decidirán si pueden entrar o no" les dice tsukauchi " espero que pongan algo que represente un reto o sino los golpeare" vegeta quería algo que fuese un reto para el algo que lo haga esforzarse o sino ya deberían ir aprontando una ambulancia "e-espero cumplir con tus expectativas" tsukauchi empezó rezar para que la prueba de ingreso fuera acorde con las expectativas de vegeta.

Se habían quedado unos minutos contemplando el lugar pero después cuando ya era de noche tomaron lugares distintos para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas "nos vemos luego, adiós" saludo tsukauchi despidiéndose de los saiyajins y procediendo a dirigirse a su hogar, los saiyajins cuando vieron que tsukauchi se iba los dos lo imitaron y empezaron a dirigirse a su casa "mañana será un día emocionante" dijo goku sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a vegeta "les demostrare de lo que soy capaz" le respondió vegeta con una sonrisa arrogante pintada en su cara, y así los dos saiyajins se perdieron en la eterna oscuridad rumbo a su destino.

FIN

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, es que me daban ataques de vagancia y además el tiempo que tengo para escribir es poco, pero bueno perdón por tardar.

Otra cosa más posiblemente algunos se habrán equivocado con el primer capítulo el original es el de "nuevas aventuras" los dos son lo mismo solo que el de nuevas aventuras esta mejor explicado y se entiende más, había cometido un error y por accidente lo subí.


	3. Chapter 3: los examenes

CAP 3 "LOS EXAMENES"

Las horas habían pasado y ya el sol estaba saliendo y como de costumbre el grupo de saiyajins estaban levantados bien temprano, se vistieron, desayunaron e hicieron un pequeño calentamiento, luego de finalizar el calentamiento los dos saiyajins ya estaban listos para la prueba que les pondrían y luego de ver que no se les olvidara nada cierran la puerta de su hogar dejando un gran vacío en este y proceden a caminar hacia su destino, los dos estaban listos para lo que sea "hoy es el día vegeta, hay que demostrar de lo que estamos hechos y mostrar los frutos de nuestro entrenamiento" ya era el día que tanto anhelaba goku, estaba emocionado "no te emociones mucho kakarotto, en este mundo nadie está a nuestro nivel no esperes demasiado de ellos" y ahí estaba vegeta, arruinando todo con esa fría personalidad típica de él, aunque él tenía razón ellos estaban en un nivel inalcanzable para los humanos de ese mundo así que no podían esperar mucho de ellos, pero no hace nada malo emocionarse además goku nunca había ido a una escuela y esta sería su primera impresión.

Academia U.A

En la entrada de la academia U.A se encontraban bastantes personas que participarían en la prueba para ver si son aptos de entrar en la academia, pero había uno que destacaba entre los demás, un joven de pelo verde con un traje negro, zapatos rojos y una mochila, el joven se notaba algo nervioso "al fin llegue" dijo en voz baja el joven peli-verde algo cansado y con una gota de sudor en su rostro, al parecer había venido corriendo "llego el día, tengo que poner a prueba estos 10 meses de entrenamiento, tengo que hacerlo mejor que los demás, no debo rendirme" el joven ya había agarrado algo más de confianza.

Pero esa confianza se esfumo de repente "muévete deku, o te aplastare" desde atrás del peli-verde un chico le había gritado con un tono amenazante, el peli-verde se gira para ver quién era el chico que le gritaba, y al girarse ve que era un chico rubio con cara tipo vegeta y ojos rojos como el demonio "h-hola kacchan c-como estas, hay que dar el m-máximo" el peli-verde estaba nervioso, al parecer ese chico lo intimidaba, pero kacchan sin decir nada sigue de largo pasando al lado de él "que extraño, hoy no me hico nada… eso no importa ahora tengo que concentrarme y entrar, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dando el primer paso.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso se detuvo, la causa, era vegeta "apártate insecto o te aplastare" el peli-verde se giró por segunda vez para ver quién sería esta vez, pero al girarse vegeta lo recibe con una mirada seria y de desprecio.

El peli-verde al ver esa mirada penetrante que le enviaba vegeta el peli-verde se apartó de su camino enseguida sin decir nada, vegeta desprendía un aura intimidante que a pesar de que no era visible hiso que al peli-verde se le paren los pelos de punta.

El peli-verde sentía angustia ante la presencia de vegeta, él era más atemorizante que el chico que paso antes, vegeta al ver que el chico se quitó de su camino siguió su camino sin mirar al peli-verde.

Otras personas que andaban por la vuelta también estaban angustiados por su presencia, nadie se acercaba a él, todos mantenían una cierta distancia entre vegeta y ellos, era alguien de temer, nadie lo querría como enemigo.

El peli-verde se quedó quieto por unos instantes observando a vegeta, pero después que este ya estaba a una cierta distancia de el toda la angustia se esfumo "rayos, que paso, con solo su presencia me hiso temblar, y el planea hacer el examen, será un oponente difícil "el peli-verde sabía que vegeta sería un obstáculo difícil de pasar pero aun así no se rendía, debía seguir adelante.

Unos instantes luego de terminar de hablar sintió una mano en su hombro "oye estas bien, perdón por lo de hace unos instantes, vegeta es así siempre, pero esta vez estaba molesto porque no quería venir" cuando escucho la voz de esa persona sintió una calidez tremenda, cuando la escucho sintió que toda la presión que había sentido antes se esfumo completamente y se sintió relajado.

El joven se giró para ver de quien era tan espectacular vos y al girarse ve a un chico, unos centímetros más grande que él y con cara simple, no como los otros dos de antes, ya que si otro más aparecía igual que los dos anteriores ya se iba pa su casa a jugar a la play.

El joven se quedó más tranquilo al ver que no era una persona problemática, al revés, era una persona tranquila "perdón por no presentarme antes, yo soy goku, un gusto" el joven le hablo con una tranquilidad tremenda que a pesar de que el anterior chico había pasado hace unos instantes y talvez él se lo debió de cruzar, el no había sido afectado por la presión que emanaba el anterior chico de pelos de punta "ah… perdón y-yo soy Izuku Midoriya, un gusto" se gira para saludar a tan amable persona con un apretón de manos, goku al ver esto hace lo mismo que el chico y se dan un buen apretón de manos.

Cuando Izuku estrecho las manos con goku sintió la dura y gruesa mano de él, Izuku sabía perfectamente que esas manos no eran las de de cualquier persona, eso solo los podía tener alguien que pasaba su tiempo entrenando intensivamente, algunos escasos segundos después ambos se sueltan las manos finalizando con el saludo "dime goku, tu entrenas?" le pregunta Izuku para confirmar su hipótesis "si así es, también puedo observar que tú también entrenas, no es así?" Izuku vio que goku no solo era una cara bonita sino que también era alguien muy observador "estas en lo correcto… que te parece si entramos" Izuku le responde y a la vez lo invita a entrar ya que estaba en hora y no quería que lo dejen afuera.

En el interior de la academia se encontraban todos los chicos que participarían en la prueba de ingreso, el lugar era gigantesco parecía un cine por la pantalla gigante que se encontraba delante de ellos pegada en una pared, todos se encontraban sentados en unos escritorios largos donde se sentaban los chicos cada uno a una cierta distancia.

De repente las luces se prenden iluminando todo el lugar, aunque igual seguía un poco oscuro había la suficiente luz para reconocer a las personas, también el televisor gigante se encendió mostrando una "U" gigantesca amarilla y adentro de esa U se encontraba una "A" del mismo color haciendo referencia a la academia U.A.

Cuando se prendieron las luces encima del escenario apareció una persona con un traje y peinado algo extraño delante de los chicos "¡bienvenidos a todos al programa de hoy, todos digan bien fuerte HEY¡" el hombre de vestimentas y pelo raro se puso una mano en la oreja esperando los gritos de los aspirantes, pero nadie respondió a su llamado, todos se quedaron en silencio "¡un público difícil, ahora pasare a explicar para qué es el examen práctico, están listos¡" otra vez hizo el mismo llamado e igual que antes nadie respondió.

En uno de los tantos asientos que había en la sala se encontraba izuku con una cara de asombro "¡no puedo creerlo, es Present mic…increíble¡" al parecer izuku era un fan de este héroe ya que en su cara se podía ver un rostro de admiración "¿quién es ese present… si ese?" como goku se encontraba sentado al lado había escuchado de que estaba murmurando izuku y quería saber quién era ese sujeto "él es present mic, el héroe de la voz" aun cuando izuku le dijo quién era goku a él no le sonaba ese nombre ya que como él no era de ese mundo no conocía a ninguna persona exepto a tsukauchi y a nezu, aunque eso de la voz le llamo un poco la atención a goku, talvez el tipo ese de apariencia extraña podía tener una habilidad relacionada con gritar o algo parecido, a él le gustaría comprobar eso.

Luego de algunos segundos el tipo sobre el escenario continua con su charla "ustedes llevaran a cabo cada diez minutos batallas simuladas después de que termine de decir todo" al fin se venía lo bueno goku al escuchar eso se emocionó, después de un tiempo podría saborear el sabor de un combate "escuchaste eso vegeta…estoy emocionado" le habla a su rival que estaba justo al lado de el "silencio" eso fue lo único que le dijo a goku, vegeta quería seguir escuchando lo que decía el tipo de peinado raro "pueden llevar lo que quieran con ustedes, luego de la presentación se dirigirán al centro de la pantalla especificada" la pantalla gigante que se encontraba atrás del sujeto mostro unos cuadraditos indicando que esos eran los centros de batalla a los que tenían que asistir.

tras haber dicho eso todos los aspirantes se fijan en las tarjetitas que tenían sobre sus escritorios "entonces no se puede trabajar con amigos ¿no?" el que había hablado era el peli-rubio que antes de entrar le había dicho a izuku que se apartase de su camino "t-tienes razón" mientras decía eso izuku veía ambas tarjetitas la suya y la del peli-rubio, a él le había tocado el centro de batalla B mientras que al rubio le toco el centro de batalla A "rayos ahora no podre aplastarte" el rubio puso una cara medio de molesto debido a que no le toco el mismo centro de batalla que a izuku y eso no le gustaba, no era porque no quería quedarse solo, era porque quería aplastarlo, humillarlo, y violar… bueno lo último no pero las dos primeras sí.

Al igual que los dos chicos los saiyajins miran cada uno su respectiva tarjeta para ver el lugar donde batallarían " me toco el centro de batall ti vegeta?" le pregunta goku queriendo saber adónde le tocaría combatir a su rival, pero vegeta sin hablar le muestra su tarjeta, goku se acerca para ver mejor ya que no veía bien porque estaba medio oscuro, y al acercarse puede lograr ver la tarjetita y se desilusiona ya que a vegeta le toco el centro de batalla B y no el A como a el quería "¿oye izuku a ti cual te toco?" izuku que se encontraba al lado derecho de goku haciendo caso al llamado de este le responde "a mí me tocó el B, igual que a ti" él ya sabía cuál le había tocado a goku ya que lo había escuchado mientras el hablaba con vegeta "que bien, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" y sin responderle izuku asiente con la cabeza indicando que daría lo mejor de sí mismo.

Unos leves segundos pasaron y el sujeto que se encontraba en el escenario siguió con su charla "tres tipos de villanos falsos estarán repartidos en cada centro de batalla, ganaran puntos en base a su dificultad, tendrán que derrotar a los villanos falsos utilizando sus particularidades, y por supuesto no podrán atacar a otros candidatos" cuando el sujeto termino de hablar, goku que se encontraba sentado le disgusto la idea, el quería enfrentarse contra los que estaban ahí presentas para probar las habilidades de los habitantes de esta tierra, y cuando menciono eso lo de los villanos falsos se desilusiono, aunque también le pareció interesante cuando el sujeto menciono la palabra particularidades, talvez esa era la forma como le decían a las habilidades que tenían las personas, goku sabia más o menos del tema ya que tan solo ayer cuando había salido con vegeta y tsukauchi este había mencionado algo relacionado.

El saiyajin estaba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sin previo aviso alguien habla "¿puedo hacer una pregunta?" un chico alto, el color de pelo era negro azulado, los ojos de color azul y vestía con unas ropas bastante formal para la ocasión "okey" fue lo único que le respondió el sujeto encima del escenario dándole permiso para hablar "en el listado que nos dieron hay cuatro tipos de villanos… además, el chico al lado del peli-rubio y el de al lado han estado murmurando todo el rato, son una distracción, si están por una excursión será mejor que se marchen" el chico que hablo les lanzo una mirada penetrante llena de disgusto por la actitud de ambos chicos, izuku lo único que podía hacer era taparse la boca con ambas manos por la vergüenza y murmurar un lo siento, mientras que goku no le prestó atención y seguía en lo suyo " okey, okey, gracias por el mensaje, el cuarto tipo de villano vale cero puntos, este tipo es un obstáculo y ahí uno en cada centro de batalla, les recomiendo que lo intenten de evitar" finalizo con la pequeña explicación "¡muchas gracias¡" el chico de pelo negro azulado se disculpó por la intromisión e hiso una reverencia "eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, muy buena suerte en su sufrimiento" al finalizar lo que tenía que decir hizo les dio a todos un pulgar arriba como forma de decir que se esforzaran.

Cuando termino la charla todos procedieron a ir a sus respectivos centros de batalla, los centros de batalla eran enormes, en ellos habían bastantes edificios gigantes, parecía una réplica de la ciudad solo que mucho más chica y había un muro que cubría toda la zona del lugar, y en una parte del muro había una puerta gigantesca de madera que parecía ser la puerta de entrada del lugar.

Enfrente de esa puerta se encontraban los aspirantes a dar el examen, algunos de los aspirantes se encontraban intentando relajar un poco la tensión mientras que otros daban algunos estirones antes de empezar y uno de ellos era goku, como siempre listo para todo, mientras que todos se encontraban cerca de la puerta.

Había uno que era la excepción, ese era izuku que estaba cagado hasta la medula, se encontraba atrás del grupo, parado como una estatua, eso sería si las estatuas temblaran, se encontraba muy nervioso, estaba con toda la cara empapada de sudor por el nerviosismo, necesitaba calmarse o sino le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

Y como si los cielos hubieran escuchado su pedido de ayuda como obra del destino sintió una sensación cálida en su hombro izquierdo, era la misma sensación que sintió cuando estaba en la entrada de la academia y como auto reflejo giró su rostro para ver de quien era tan cálida energía y como muchos esperaban era el dios goku que había bajado de los cielos para amparar a tan pobre ser "oye tranquilízate un poco que te va a dar algo, solo relájate" goku lo intento de calmar porque parecía que al chico le daría algo, lentamente procedió a quitar su mano del hombro de izuku, izuku ya se veía más calmado es como si toda ese estrés nunca hubiera existido, el se da la vuelta para agradecer a tan bondadoso ser que apareció en su pedido de auxilio "muchas gracias goku, te lo agradezco... lo necesitaba" izuku puso una mano en su corazón para comprobar que ya se había tranquilizado, sintió los latidos de su corazón regresando a su estado normal "no hay de que, hay que esforzarnos si?" goku puso una sonrisa bondadosa en su rostro, izuku en respuesta al pedido de goku asiente con su cabeza, en su cara se podía ver un rostro lleno de admiración y alegría al saber que existía un ser tan bueno como él.

De repente sin previo aviso alguien los interrumpe "¡bien, empiecen¡" el que hablo fue el mismo sujeto que les había dado el resumen del examen, todos se quedaron viendo al sujeto que ahora mismo se encontraba encima de una estructura que tenia una considerable altura "¡¿Qué sucede? En las peleas reales no hay cuenta regresiva, vamos corran, corran ¡" izuku se había quedado mirando con cara de desconcierto por la repentina declaración del héroe, izuku se giró para ver cómo estaban los demás con la declaración de mic, pero al hacerlo ve que habían desaparecido todos, todos los aspirantes se encontraban corriendo hacia adentro del centro de batalla el cual ya se encontraba abierto, incluso goku había desaparecido de su lado.

Izuku al ver que se había quedado último por su lento tiempo de reacción empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el interior del centro de batalla, el se encontraba detrás del grupo, había una gran distancia entre él y los demás " rayos estoy último, cálmate, cálmate, está bien, tengo a all might conmigo" mientras corría recordó el intenso entrenamiento que tuvo a la vez que recordaba a alguien que desde que era chiquito sentía gran admiración y por el se enlisto a los exámenes de UA, a la vez que corría recordó las palabras de tan preciado ser "cuando utilices mi particularidad, ONE FOR ALL, aprieta las nalgas y grita esto dentro de tu corazón…" para alguien que no entendía la situación estas palabras podrían no tener un significado, pero para izuku estas palabras eran muy preciadas y tenían un significado.

Sin previo aviso algo interrumpe sus pensamientos, algo había atravesado la pared de uno de los edificios deteniendo su camino, izuku al ver esto se frena enseguida e inmediatamente puso una cara de estupefacción a tal evento, lo que había atravesado la paren había sido un robot de los que habían mencionado antes, el robot era más grande que izuku, tenía un color verde oscuro y tenía solo un ojo de color rojo, en sus brazos se podían ver armas de fuego, aunque a parecer solo eran para decoración, el robot al ver a izuku acelera con su única rueda a toda velocidad contra el indefenso izuku que se encontraba parado sin poder hacer nada "¡ahí viene, ahí viene, porque no puedo moverme¡?" izuku se encontraba inmóvil a pesar de ver con claridad de que el robot venia hacia el a toda velocidad dispuesto a acabar con él.

En ese momento izuku se sentía frustrado, pensó que hasta ahí había terminado su camino para convertirse en un héroe, en respuesta cierra los ojos con frustración en ellos dejando salir lágrimas de derrota, pero mientras el robot estiraba su brazo hacia atrás para golpear una luz celeste-blanquecino se estrelló contra el robot, el rayo era lo suficiente fuerte como para destruir al robot solo con un tiro, mientras el robot era destruido y sus partes salían disparadas por doquier e izuku se protegía la cara para que ninguno de estos se estrellara contra el una voz se logró escuchar "¡gracias por distraerlo¡" fue lo único que se logró escuchar, izuku al escuchar la voz se gira para ver a quien le pertenecía "¿un láser?" se preguntó a si mismo izuku mientras ponía una cara de asombro.

Cuando se giro pudo ver a la persona que lo había salvado, vio a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, su cara era algo extraña, no era normal, su boca tenía la forma de una v y sus brazos estaban detrás de su cabeza, además llevaba un cinturón en su cintura, de ese cinturón había lanzado el royo de hace un momento "¡merci, hacemos un gran equipo… pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo… adiéu¡" tan rápido como había aparecido de igual forma se fue corriendo en otra dirección, izuku no se había movido de su lugar inicial y se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que se había marchado el chico.

Y para empeorar las cosas una voz se escucha "¡seis minutos y dos segundos restantes¡" el que había hablado era present mic advirtiendo a los aspirantes el tiempo que les quedaba, izuku al escuchar el tiempo restante se puso nervioso "¡esto es malo, esto es malo, maldición, puntos, puntos, los necesito rápido¡" izuku había empezado a correr buscando puntos por doquier, pero para donde quiera que valla solo encontraba los restos de los robots todos destruidos.

Pasando un callejón logro ver algunos robots, pero ya todos estaban destruidos y también pudo ver algunas de las personas que los habían destruido, izuku había concentrado su vista en una persona, la persona en la que enfoco sus ojos era una chica la cual estaba corriendo entre algunos robots que se encontraban ahí, izuku pudo ver que ella los tocaba, apenas ella los tocaba los robots empezaron a flotar a una considerable distancia del suelo y luego pego todos sus dedos entre si "¡liberar¡" fue lo que dijo y a la vez que pronuncio esas palabras los robots cayeron a gran velocidad contra el suelo haciendo que se destruyan.

Cuando la chica pronuncio esas palabras en su cara se podía precenciar un rostro lleno de fatiga y le costaba respirar, parecía como si hubiera corrido hasta ya no poder más " esos son veinte ocho" cuando la chica pronuncio los puntos que iba izuku se quedó sorprendido "¿eh? ¿Veintiocho?" izuku no lo podía creer mientras que ella se esforzaba por conseguir los puntos él no había hecho nada.

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraba, izuku pudo ver a otra persona, esta vez era un chico, era el mismo el cual le dio a él y a goku una reprimenda, izuku pudo contemplar que el chico tenía como unos tubos de escape saliendo de sus pantorrillas, mientras el chico corría a una gran velocidad impulsándose gracias a esos tubos de escape que le brindaban una increíble velocidad, el chico corrió contra un robot y dio un salto y le enterró una patada al robot atravesando su armadura de metal que lo cubría "cuarenta y cuatro puntos" dijo mientras seguía en el aire con la pierna enterrada en el robot.

Izuku que ya estaba sorprendido por el puntaje que llevaba la chica quedo más sorprendido por el puntaje que tenía el chico de lentes.

Los demás como si quisieran lucirse empezaron a gritar los puntos que llevaban y también se escuchaba a gente discutiendo porque les robaban sus puntos.

Mientras todos discutían sobre otras cosas había un chico que no lo hacía, este se mantenía calmado, sin distracciones y poco a poco iba consiguiendo los puntos, no había necesidad de alterarse, todo es más fácil estando relajado, izuku dentro de todos los gritos pudo visualizar a esta persona, se encontraba tranquila sin preocuparse por los demás, es como si estuviera en su propio mundo, esta persona era goku, que a diferencia de los demás que estaban todo sudados y cansados, el no mostraba esas cualidades, pareciese como si esto solo fuese un simple juego a cada robo que encontraba los derrotaba de un simple golpe, y a diferencia de los otros que iban diciendo sus puntos a diestra y siniestra, no había necesidad de decirlo.

Izuku se había quedado algunos segundos viendo a goku como con una facilidad tremenda destruía a los robots, hasta que después de unos leves momentos volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, posible mente sería el único el cual no tendría puntos, entonces desesperadamente empezó a correr buscando robots pero cada vez iban desapareciendo "en este examen práctico, los aspirantes no son informados sobre el numero o la localización de los villanos, habilidad para reunir la información y entender la situación antes que otros, buena movilidad para usar en diferentes circunstancias, perspicacia para permanecer calmado en cualquier situación y habilidad pura de combate, esas son las habilidades necesarias para cuidar las calles y son los puntos de esta prueba" dijo una voz extraña.

Un grupo de personas se encontraban sentadas en unas sillas enfrente de muchas pantallas en las cuales mostraban las imágenes en directo del examen práctico, la persona que había hablado hace un momento había sido nezu, que ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas y a su derecha se encontraban un grupo de personas desconocidas, ellos estaban en una instalación en la cual ellos podrían vigilar a los aspirantes y ver su rendimiento atreves de unas pantallas que estaban conectadas con las cámaras del centro de batalla "el grupo de este año se ve prometedor" comentó nezu "no podemos asegurarlo aún, la verdadera prueba esta apuno de empezar" el sujeto presiono un botón rojo que estaba en el tablero donde controlaban todo.

Luego de que presionara el botón en uno de los edificios se destruye y empieza a salir mucho polvo, el piso empieza a temblar y se escuchan unos estruendos, todos los aspirantes que estaban presentes se quedaron asombrados por la repentina escena.

Del polvo todos pueden ver a un robot, pero este era distinto a los demás, este era muchísimo más grande que los otros, este era más grandes que los edificios, este robot de proporciones gigantescas se asoma y pone sus dos brazos encima de dos edificios, de tan fuere que era el agarre destruyo la parte superior de uno de los edificios, izuku se le quedo viendo y en su rostro se podía ver una cara de completo asombro "¿¡no es muy grande¡? Grito esto dentro de su corazón, aunque el tenía razón, este era inmenso, talvez se habían pasado solo un poquito con este.

Pero sin previo aviso el inmenso robot empieza a recargar su puño hacia atrás y lo lanza, el puño del robot se estrella contra el suelo provocando un temblor y generando una gran ventisca que casi manda a volar a los aspirantes, todos se tuvieron que tapar la cara para que no les entre polvo a los ojos y les dañe la vista, también tuvieron que hacer fuerza para no salir volando por el poderoso viento que pasaba, solo goku se había quedado parado donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados el ni se inmutaba, el viento que para los demás parecía que los iba a mandar a volar, a el no le hacía ni merga.

Luego de que el robot lanzara el golpe y el viento volviera a su estado normal una gran capa de polvo apareció en frente de izuku y de esa capa empezaron a salir los aspirantes, estaban escapando del robot, no tenían oportunidad de derrotarlo, iban saliendo como constante mente.

Izuku que ya no podía soportarlo cayo de trasero al suelo, estaba asustado, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, se encontraba mirando al inmenso robot que se encontraba algunos metros lejos de el, todos pasaban corriendo al lado de él, pero nadie se percató de su presencia, solo el chico de lentes se dio cuenta de él, y mientras corría le echo una mirada de intriga, pero después desvió la mirada hacia adelante y siguió corriendo.

Solo una persona se encontraba tranquila y no había empezado a correr, ese era goku, él era el único que no estaba aterrado por la repentina aparición del robot, él se había quedado mirando a izuku con duda, estaba pensando si debería ayudarlo o no, pero decidió que no, él tenía que afrontar la situación y dejar ese miedo de lado, cuando goku estaba a punto de irse escucho una voz "duele" fue lo que escucho, para una persona normal sería muy difícil escucharla a la distancia que se encontraba, pero para goku que tenía mejores atributos que los humanos logro escucharla con facilidad.

La voz pertenecía a una chica que a diferencia de los demás ella no salió corriendo, esto era porque tenía un pedazo de escombro en una de sus piernas, goku al ver que no se podía mover decide ir a ayudarla pero se detiene apenas dar unos pasos, algo le decía que se detuviese, sus instintos le decían que no se moviera y se quedara observando, goku confiaba en sus instintos y haciendo caso se quedó parado sin hacer nada observando a la chica.

Luego de unos escasos segundos en duda si debería ir a ayudarla o no, goku ve que izuku se empieza a parar y sale corriendo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la chica, goku estaba algo sorprendido, izuku el cual hace un rato ni siquiera podía moverse del miedo empezó a correr hacia la chica, goku ve que izuku ya estando cerca de la chica flexiona las piernas indicando que iba a saltar, en ese mismo momento goku siente que el ki de izuku aumento de golpe, no había aumentado mucho, pero se notaba la diferencia.

De repente izuku da un increíble salto, salto tan alto que ya se encontraba enfrente de la cara del robot, izuku empieza a recargar su puño y a la vez que hace eso la manga de la ropa que llevaba se iba destruyendo.

En ese momento el recordó las palabras de una de las personas que más aprecia "aprieta las nalgas y grita esto dentro de tu corazón…¡SMASH…¡" a la vez que gritaba esas palabras dentro de sí estrello su puño contra la cara del robot, el golpe fue tan potente que no solo deformo el rostro del robot sino que también lo lanzo algunos metros hacia atrás, mientras el robot se iba cayendo al perder el equilibrio por el poderoso golpe, izuku que todavía se encontraba en el aire, no se había percatado de algo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por el asombro, nadie pensaba que alguien tímido como él podría tener tan espectacular particularidad, incluso goku que siempre se mantenía calmado en las peores situaciones quedo asombrado, el no sentía que izuku tuviera un gran poder escondido dentro de él, lo había subestimado.

Izuku todavía seguía en el aire, él pudo ver con perfección como el robot caía a gran velocidad contra el suelo, pero sin previo aviso una voz lo quita de su transe "¡resta un minuto¡" este era present mic que les advertía el tiempo restante, izuku cuando escucho tales palabras volvió a la realidad y cuando volvió empezó a caer a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, si no hacía nada iba a terminar como un huevo estrellándolo contra una pared "¡rayos apenas diez meses fueron suficientes, apenas puedo soportar este poder, fui engreído por un momento" no podía hacer nada las piernas y la mano que uso para golpear al robot estaban rotas, lo único que podía hacer era usar su otra mano "mis piernas y mi brazo derecho están rotos, solo me queda mi brazo izquierdo, tengo que apuntarlo en la tierra, tengo que hacerlo en el momento justo o sino moriré" mientras caía a gran velocidad de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

Goku que seguía parado en el mismo lugar vio como izuku caía y pensó en ir a ayudarlo, pero pensó en que si había podido hacer tal hazaña como golpear a ese robot gigante fácilmente podía salvarse de una caída, asique decidió dejarlo que lo haga solo.

Goku seguía mirándolo mientras caía, talvez ya no podía usarlo porque se había cansado o algo, pero si lo salvaba no podría ver por completo sus habilidades, en los momentos más críticos las personas liberaban un gran poder, él pensó que izuku era una de esas personas y decidió seguir observando.

Cada vez estaba más cerca del suelo, entonces izuku se decidió, empezó a cargar el brazo el cual no estaba roto hacia atrás, dispuesto a quebrar este para salvar su vida, ya estaba a unos centímetros del suelo y ya lo iba a lanzar pero algo lo impidió, justo antes de tocar el suelo, recibió un golpe en la cara, ese golpe hizo frenar su caída y lo cambio de dirección, pero aun así no cayó al suelo, había quedado flotando a unos escasos centímetros de suelo "liberar" era la chica que izuku había visto antes, ella ya había liberado su pierna de las rocas y ahora se encontraba sobre un pedazo de robot, al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras izuku que estaba en el aire cayó al suelo y también el pedazo del robot, pero al hacer eso la chica la cual todavía seguía encima del trozo de metal sintió náuseas y puso sus dos manos en su boca para no largar todo el postre, pero el postre era tan rico que no lo pudo soportar y lo largo todo al piso, que desperdicio.

Izuku que todavía se encontraba tirado en el piso sosteniendo con su brazo sano el brazo roto, el todavía tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos y su cuerpo temblaba, el todavía no podía controlar tan inmenso poder y ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar "estoy salvado…no ella me salvo, ¿está bien?, al menos no parece estar herida… menos mal" izuku a pesar de la condición que estaba se preocupaba por la chica, que obviamente estaba en mucha mejor condición que el "gracias… si tan solo pudiera obtener un punto…" el se estaba arrastrando con su brazo sano por el piso como el insecto que era, al menos quería conseguir algo pero lo que más temía ocurrio "¡el tiempo termino¡" la ola de mala suerte lo azoto, izuku que ya no podía más con lágrimas de derrota en el rostro se desmayó.

Todos los aspirantes se habían reunido en un solo punto todos por la misma razón, se quedaron viendo al chico tirado en el suelo, nadie se lo esperaba, todos pensaban que era alguien incompetente, alguien que no tenía posibilidades de ser un héroe, pero al ver tal escena las opiniones de algunos cambiaron, fue una muy buena demostración pero fue a un costo inmenso, se había quebrado casi todas las extremidades del cuerpo.

Se le habían quedado mirando todos, incluso goku que al fin se había movido de su lugar, se escuchaban algunos murmullos diciendo por qué había hecho tal cosa "¿es que no lo vieron?, el salto para salvar a esa chica" el que había hablado fue el chico de lentes, que a diferencia de los demás el si había comprendido porque hizo eso.

Luego de unos momentos alguien apareció "muy buen trabajo, muy bueno" era una anciana de bajísima estatura que sostenía un bastón, pero este bastón tenía la forma de una jeringa, goku cuando vio eso sintió el verdadero terror, le hizo recordar las inyecciones, la peor cosa del mundo "te hiciste mucho daño, se ve que no puedes controlarlo aun" pensó la anciana, unos segundos de acabar de pensar estiro sus labios de una forma bizarra, parecía que le iba a chupar la cabeza, pero en vez de eso le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Ante esto todos se quedaron en shock, a nadie le gustaría que venga una anciana de repente y de un beso "la enfermera licenciada de la preparatoria UA… RECOVERY GIRL, su particularidad es la súper activación de habilidades curativas" mientras el chico con el cinturón decía eso las extremidades rotas de izuku empezaron a sanar y volviendo a su anterior forma.

Goku que se encontraba mirando quedo sorprendido ya que esa particularidad como dicen ellos era parecida a las semillas del ermitaño "que interesante" murmuro goku en voz baja.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4:el primer obstaculo

CAP 4

Ya había pasado una semana desde que nuestros héroes habían tomado el examen práctico de ingreso a la academia UA la cual Nezu les había dicho de que entraran.

Nuestros saiyajins ahora mismo se encontraban en su recientemente nueva casa, no estaban haciendo nada en particular, tenían televisión pero como hacía unos días se la habían puesto no tenían los bueno canales.

Vegeta se encontraba sentado en un sillón largo frente a la televisión, él estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, el que lo viera pensaría que estaba dormido ya que ni se movía, pero había un detalle que lo delataba, esa expresión típica de él que parecía que estaba enojado con todo el mundo.

Al igual que su compañero de hogar, goku se encontraba quieto sin hacer nada, sentado en una silla con la parte del respaldo mirando hacia su pecho, él no estaba mirando a ningún lugar en específico, si alguien lo viera así pensaría que estaba muerto ya que su cuerpo estaba como tirado encima de la silla.

Ya era de noche así que no podían hacer muchas cosas, a diferencia de las otras personas a ellos no les interesaba mucho las actividades grupales o de familia, ellos preferían las peleas o entrenar, nada más que eso, así que eso era un punto menos.

Pero sin previo aviso alguien toca la puerta, no había ni necesidad de discutir sobre quien se iba a levantar para abrir la puerta, goku se levantó de la silla como si le pesara el cuerpo para abrir la puerta desanimadamente.

Cuando la abrió puedo ver a alguien el cual ya conocía, era tsukauchi que había llegado a la residencia saiyajin.

Goku se emocionó cuando supo quién era, eso se debía porque ya sabía el tema de su visita "buenas noches, ya las tengo" dijo tsukauchi con una sonrisa en su cara "¡qué bien¡" goku ya sabía de ante mano a lo que se refería tsukauchi.

Ya habiendo entrado tsukauchi camino por la casa dirigiéndose al sofá en donde se encontraba vegeta "¿hola vegeta, como estas? Al finalizar de decir eso procedió a quitarse el bolso que llevaba en su hombro, vegeta al escuchar que le hablaban abrió los ojos sin quitar la postura que llevaba y de reojo lo miro "con que eras tú… que quieres?" a pesar de que tsukauchi le había hablado de buena manera este le hablo como de costumbre, a tsukauchi no le molesto ya que conocía a vegeta a pesar del poco tiempo que se habían conocido y sabía que él era así con todos "les traigo los resultados del examen" cuando dijo eso saco dos sobres que tenían cada uno un sello de color rojo y decía UA, cuando los saco procedió a dárselos a los saiyajins

Ya habiéndoselos entregado a los saiyajins que se encontraban ambos sentados en el sillón cada uno en una punta, ambos procedieron a abrir los sobres, bueno en verdad los rompieron, ninguno tenía la paciencia como para sacar el postal y abrir delicadamente el sobre.

El contenido del sobre era una notita felicitándolos por pasar el examen, lo típico felicidades por bla bla bla, sigan esforzándose bla bla bla y muchas cosas más.

Mientras los saiyajins seguían leyendo tsukauchi solo los observaba a ambos parado desde su lugar "felicitaciones, ambos terminaron en muy buenas posiciones, me sorprendieron" en la cara de tsukauchi se podía ver un rostro lleno de felicidad por que ambos habían aprobado, aunque esto ya se lo venía un poco venir de ambos "sorprendente vegeta terminaste en primer lugar con 80 puntos" cuando dijo esto vegeta que ya había terminado de leer la nota puso una sonrisa arrogante mientras cerraba los ojos "era de esperarse" y ahí estaba vegeta tan orgulloso como siempre.

Goku el cual también había terminado de leer su notita miro a su rival con una cara de felicidad "tu goku acabaste quinto con 67 puntos" tsukauchi cuando dijo eso seguía con esa sonrisa, algo que no era muy típico de ver en el "¿Qué paso kakarotto, te resulto difícil? Vegeta que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados mirando a quien sabe dónde se burló de su rival, aunque este sabía que era imposible que una prueba como esa le costara pero aprovecho esta situación para burlarse de él "no es eso, es que me distraje mucho observando a los demás, quería ver qué tipo de habilidades tenían, y la verdad algunos me sorprendieron" mientras decía esto le llego a la mente la imagen de izuku destruyendo el robot gigante.

Ya habiendo escuchado a goku le intereso escucha r a vegeta "¿y que te parecieron, alguno te llamo la atención?" tsukauchi quería escuchar su opinión ya que queria saber la opinión de alguien tan fuerte como él y tal vez en el futuro mejorar el examen de ingreso.

Tal vez para la gente de ese mundo el examen de ingreso de UA era muy difícil, algo que si no te esforzabas al máximo no lo lograrías, pero para los saiyajins esto era un juego para niños, podría decirse que sería una pérdida de tiempo, y por eso decidió escucharlo para saber si iban por el buen camino o por el malo.

Tsukauchi seguía esperando la respuesta de vegeta, él pensaba que vegeta estaba pensando que decirle, explicarle su punto de vista, y darle algunos consejos, pero nada de lo que estaba pensando era cierto, la verdad es que vegeta tardo en responder porque no se acordaba mucho de los que estaban dando el examen, no se había concentrado en observarlos ya que lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, a excepción de uno "ninguno merecía mi atención, no son más que insectos" y ahí se esfumaron todos los pensamientos de tsukauchi, él pensó que le iba a dar una respuesta bien argumentada y otras cosas pero no, al toque no más, de sequito se lo dijo.

Tsukauchi que se encontraba parado, mirando a vegeta con una gota de sudor en la frente y preguntándose por qué no pensó en eso, sabia como era vegeta pero pensó que talvez le interesaría alguien pero no, una parte de él se lo venía venir.

Vegeta que seguía sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, sin prestarle atención a tsukauchi se perdió en sus pensamientos, lo que se le venía a la cabeza era la imagen de un chico que se lo había encontrado en el examen práctico, no habían intercambiado palabras pero se le quedo observando por unos escasos segundos, se le vino a la cabeza las imágenes del chico destruyendo a los robots y a diferencia de los demás este no bajaba la velocidad ni por un segundo, el chico peli-rubio le recordaba un poco a él, orgulloso, violento, y siempre queriendo ser el primero en todo, por eso le llamo un poco la atención a vegeta, él había mentido sobre que nadie le intereso porque no podía decir que le llamo la atención un niño, su orgullo no se lo permitia .

Unos escasos segundos habían pasado desde que vegeta hablo "bueno, me tengo que ir, los veo luego" y apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras abrió la puerta y se fue dejando a los saiyajins solos en su gigantesca casa "bueno yo me iré a dormir" al fin había despegado el trasero de ese sillón, si seguía sentado ahí dejaría su marca y no tendría arreglo.

Vegeta ya se había ido hacia su cuarto dejando solo a goku en la sala, vegeta mientras iba rumbo hacia su cuarto para arrojarse hacia la cama para dormir le vinieron a la mente algunas imágenes y pensamientos, se trataba sobre el chico peli-rubio con el cual cruzo miradas por unos pocos segundos, de alguna forma su forma de ser le recordó a su antiguo yo y eso le dio una pisca de gracia provocando que soltara una pequeña carcajada.

Goku que aún estaba en la sala sentado en el mismo lugar del sillón seguía mirando la hojita que le había entregado tsukauchi, no era porque no la había terminado de leer, es cierto que es tonto pero al menos sabía leer, seguía sosteniéndola entre sus manos con una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad "ya no puedo esperar por los retos que nos esperan" goku estaba ansioso por empezar, no se podía contener.

Luego de quedarse sentado por un buen tiempo decide levantarse para irse a la cama, luego de levantarse y estirarse un poco fijo su mirada en el lado contrario del sillón en el cual el estaba sentado, fijo su mirada en el almohadón del sillón en el cual había estado sentado vegeta, con perfecta claridad pudo ver que vegeta de estar tanto tiempo sentado en el sillón dejo la marca de su trasero en el almohadón "será mejor que no se siente más ahí" esto lo decía con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente por la cómica escena.

Algunos días más tarde

Los saiyajins se encontraban preparándose para su partida, ya era el día en el que comenzarían a asistir a UA, ambos ya se habían vestido con los trajes que indicaban que pertenecían a UA, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba pero tenían que usarlos o sino no los dejarían entrar y eso significaría que no los mantendría llevándoles comida y eso significaba su perdición.

Ya estaban listos para partir de su casa, el uniforme listo, haber almorzado listo, y a diferencia de la anterior ocasión vegeta mantuvo vigilado a goku de que no se comiera su comida. Luego de revisar de que no les faltara nada deciden partir, a diferencia de goku que salió du la casa alegre, vegeta salió un poco malhumorado, esto se debía a que sería humillante siendo un adulto aunque no lo aparentaba ir a una escuela con niños mucho menores que él, y a él no le interesaba nada de este mundo, para el todos eran débiles, pero aun así tuvo que ir.

En la UA

La Ua, la más grande escuela de héroes, donde solo aceptan a lo mejor de lo mejor, el lugar donde los mejores héroes estudiaron, como en el caso de all might, el más grande héroe hasta ahora, el símbolo de la paz, dentro de la escuela se encontraba un chico de pelo verde, el mismo que dio la pruba y que casi la reprueba el muy tonto, se encontraba corriendo por un pasillo, tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela indicando que paso el examen… por los pelos.

Izuku seguía corriendo con gotas de sudor en el rostro ya que el pasillo era largo "clase 1-A… clase 1-A… es muy grande este lugar" izuku estaba algo tenso ya que no quería llegar tarde en su primer día de clase, hasta que desde lejos logra ver una puerta y que arriba había un cartel que decía 1-A indicando que era lo que buscaba, al llegar se queda frente a frente a la puerta la cual era gigantesca en comparación a su cuerpo, eso se debía para la accesibilidad de todos, se quedó unos segundos pensando en frente a la puerta, lo que faltaría es que se retracte y se valla, eso sería muy tonto, pero no iba a hacer eso "ojala no me toque la misma clase que la gente de apariencia aterradora" mientras pensaba eso se le vino a la cabeza los rostros del peli rubio, el de lentes y la de vegeta la cual recuerda perfectamente, dándole un pequeño escalofrió.

Ya se había cansado de esperar, paso por mucho y sufrió mucho, era el momento de entrar asique reunió todas sus fuerzas y abrió la gigantesca puerta que se interponía entre el y su futuro, pero al abrirla en vez de estar todo tranquilo como se debería esperar de los futuros héroes que se encontraban adentro, NO, apenas entrar encontró a dos personas discutiendo y como si sus pesadillas se hubieran hecho realidad, en su misma clase se encontraban las dos personas las cuales no quería tener en su misma clase.

El peli-rubio se encontraba sentado en su pupitre con las piernas sobre ella, mientras que el de lentes se encontraba parado discutiendo quien sabe que "¡no debes poner tus pies sobre el escritorio, eso es descortés con las personas que lo hicieron¡" se podría decir que por lo que estaban discutiendo era una estupidez , pero bueno, que se le va a hacer "eh ¿a qué escuela fuiste cuatro ojos?" ellos seguían discutiendo en medio de la clase, siendo observados por todos "mi nombre es Iida tenya y fui a la academia privada somei " esa academia era también una muy buena una de las mejores, solo siendo superada por la UA "asique eres un elite… disfrutare aplastándote" el pelo rubio puso una sonrisa malévola mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, a lo que Iida se asustó un poco.

Luego de una larga discusión al fin se dieron cuenta de la presencia de izuku el cual seguía parado al lado de la puerta con una cara de que no entendía nada, pero se le fue rápido ya que todos lo empezaron a mirar siendo el ahora el centro de atención, se puso nervioso ya que le daba vergüenza ser el centro de atención, de repente el de lentes se le empieza a acercar caminando de una forma extraña, era perturbador " ¡buenos días, vengo de la academia Somei, yo soy…" el chico no pudo terminar ya que fue detenido por izuku que quería ahorrase toda la presentación "¡ya lo escuche! Tu eres Iida, yo soy izuku midoriya, un placer" lo agarro justo a tiempo o si no se tenía que comer toda la presentación.

Luego de presentarse ante Iida, Izuku empezó a recorrer todo el salón con su mirada, observando a cada persona que estaba en el salón para reconocer las caras de sus futuros compañeros, hasta que encontró una cara familiar, una que ya había visto antes, no era la de Iida ni la del tipo del cinturón el cual se encontraba en su misma clase por desgracia, si no otra, la cara familiar era de goku, el cual se encontraba sentado, pegado a la pared mirando por la ventana, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la llegada de izuku, por algo seguía mirando hacia afuera.

Izuku se encontraba feliz ya que estaba en la misma clase que goku, que a pesar del poco tiempo que tuvieron para conocerse ambos habían forjado un gran lazo de amistad, pero esa Felicidad se le fue en un instante cuando miro atrás de goku, Izuku pudo observar otra cara conocida, pero esta no le traía buenos recuerdos, atrás de goku se encontraba vegeta, el cual se le quedo mirando a izuku con un semblante serio, Izuku cuando veía ese rostro le recordaba el momento en el cual intercambiaron miradas y le recorrió un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda tras recordar ese mal momento, a Izuku le incomodo que vegeta lo estuviera mirando de esa manera, así que corrió la mirada hacia otro lado para evitar problemas con el "cabello rizado, te estaba buscando" Izuku escucho una voz que venía atrás de el, el inmediatamente se gira para ver quién es y pudo observar que era la chica la cual había salvado del robot gigante en el examen práctico.

Izuku se sonrojo un poco ya que el uniforme escolar le quedaba bien (no como en la vida real #quesad) cuando la vio vestida así se le paro… el corazón ( #_# ) "pasaste, justo como dijo el presentador" a quien se refería era a Present mic solo que la niña no sabía su nombre de héroe, estos niños sin cultura "¡tú golpe fue increíble, golpe, golpe, golpe¡" mientras decía eso extendió un puño al aire y lo empezó a agitar haciendo como si estuviera golpeando algo, daba pena la muchacha, con esa acción a izuku le dio más vergüenza y como acto de cobardía se cubrió la cara con su mano mientras que con la otra se rascaba la cabeza, el muchacho parecía que tenía pulgas.

Tras ese escándalo goku que seguía mirando por la ventana volteo para ver que sucedía y pudo ver a Izuku , este fue a levantarse para ir a saludarlo pero fue interrumpido por una voz que sonaba desanimada y sombría "si van a jugar a los amiguitos vaya a ora parte" atrás de la chica había como una especie de gusano amarillo, pero en verdad era un hombre dentro de una bolsa de dormir "este es el curso de héroes" de repente el hombre saca una especie de juguito, se lo toma todo y se levanta con todo incluso con el saco de dormir, los tres se quedaron extrañados por la repentina aparición del sujeto.

El sujeto era de estatura mediana, pelo negro, tenía una vestimenta algo extraña y poseía unas ojeras increíbles, se parecía a mi cuando me quedo escribiendo esto hasta las 2am, también tenía un poco los ojos rojos, su actitud era sin ganas, parecía que incluso respirar le diera vagancia, todos empezaron a especular sobre la identidad del sujeto, pero se veía que no lo conocía ni dios "soy su profesor de aula, Aizawa Shota, es un placer" no parecía que fuera para el un placer conocerlos ya que lo dijo con un desanimo IMPRECIONANTE .

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo Aizawa, tanto que incluso gritaron "sé que es repentino pero necesito que se pongan esto y me acompañen al campo" cuando dijo eso saco una especie de traje de su bolsa de dormir, de seguro nadie quisiera ponerse justo ese traje, quien sabe que podría tener, cáncer casi seguro.

En el campo

El lugar era al aire libre, bueno más o menos ya que seguían rodeados por las paredes de la UA "¡¿una prueba de evaluación de particularidad¡?" todos se quedaron sorprendidos… menos goku y vegeta, ante la propuesta de Aizawa " ¿qué hay de la ceremonia de ingreso y la orientación?" la que había hablado era la chica que izuku había salvado "si quieren convertirse en héroes no hay tiempo para esos eventos inútiles" así de seco se lo dijo, de pechito loco "desde la escuela han estado haciendo eso, ¿no? ,pruebas físicas donde no les permiten usar sus particularidades, es una molestia" Aizawa había sacado un celular que contenía todo tipo de datos en el "Bakugo, terminaste primero en el examen práctico, ¿no?, en la escuela ¿Cuál fue tu mejor resultado en lanzamiento de softball?" al chico al que se refería Aizawa era al rubio de ojos rojos, el que se había cruzado con Izuku en la entrada de UA, Bakugo tardo un poco en responder "67 metros" esa distancia era bastante para un chico de 16 años.

goku que se encontraba entre la multitud lo empezó a observar, a pesar de que tenía ese traje raro de color rojo, blanco y azul que les habían dado, noto que Bakugo tenía buen físico a pesar de su edad, asique no era de extrañar de que hubiera logrado esa distancia "entonces, inténtalo esta vez con tu particularidad" haciendo caso a lo que dijo Aizawa, Bakugo se posiciono dentro de un circulo el cual le había indicado "mientras permanezcas en el círculo puedes hacer lo que quieras, rápido da todo de ti" lo último que vendría a ser unas palabras de ánimo no tenían ni una pisca de emoción en sus palabras" entonces… la hare explotar muy lejos… ¡MUERE!" la pelota salió volando al unísono de ese grito, si la pelota fuera una persona le mandaría mis condolencias, la pelota salió disparada por el aire dejando como unos aritos de humo blanco en el cielo.

Luego de unos segunditos en el aire, la pelota al fin toco el piso, y a la vez Aizawa se dio la vuelta mostrándoles a todos el resultado "¿705 metros? ¿es una broma?" el que había hablado fue un chico peli- anaranjado y tenía una especie de rayo negro en su pelo, parecía flash " ¡Parece divertido!" la que había hablado ahora había sido una chica algo rara, tenía la piel rosado y tenía una especie de cuernos en su cabeza, era la rencarnación de satanás, aunque en ese mundo eso se consideraba normal.

Luego de que la chica rosada hablara, los demás se empezaron a entusiasmar, goku también estaba emocionado y vegeta… bueno… él tiene salud, todos fueron silenciados por unas simples palabras dichas por Aizawa "¿divertido eh? esas simples palabras silenciaron a todos "tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes, ¿seguirán con esa actitud todo el tiempo?...bien, quien quede último en todas las pruebas será juzgado y castigado con expulsión" lo que acababa de decir Aizawa los agarro de improvisto, no se lo podían creer, algunos estaban nerviosos, pero había uno en especial, que tenía una cara que reflejaba angustia y desesperación, este era Izuku, en ese momento Izuku sintió el verdadero terror, parecía que el pobre se nos iba a morir.

Goku que se encontraba bastante cerca de él, pudo notar la expresión en la cara de Izuku, a él se le vino una idea el porqué de esa reacción, él pensó que talvez era porque no podía controlar su poder, como en el caso en el examen donde se rompió casi todas las extremidades, Goku se acercaría para intentar relajarlo un poco dándole unas palabritas de dios y hacer que se tranquilice, parecía como un padre consolando a su hijo (claro ayuda a este pero no a su hijo verdadero gohan el desglaciado xd), pero cuando fue hacia la dirección de Izuku fue detenido, la causa… Vegeta, el cual miro fijamente a Goku "Kakarotto… déjalo solo, tiene que aprender por si mismo" con estas palabras Vegeta se refería a que él tenía que aprender por sí mismo, no siempre iba a poder depender de goku como las otras veces que lo había ayudado, esto lo sabía porque el mismo se lo conto, sobre un chico que en medio del examen se puso muy nervioso y tuvo que calmarlo, asique dedujo que Izuku era ese chico "Vegeta…" Goku lo miro con una cara de asombro por sus palabras, pocas veces se podía ver a Vegeta preocupándose por alguien, Goku entendió rápido esas palabras y decidió hacerle caso a Vegeta.

Luego de un tiempito, empezaron con las 8 pruebas, la 1° prueba fue una carrera de 50 metros, consistía en que dos personas se posicionarían en una línea y cuando digieran que comiencen estos tenían que correr con toda la polenta hasta la línea de meta, esto servía para calcular la velocidad, la cual sería medida por una cámara, que servía específicamente para medir las velocidades, esta se encontraba al borde de la línea de meta para medir la velocidad de llegada de cada participante.

Los primeros en participar fueron Iida y otra chica la cual tenía como apariencia a la de una rana (yo se que has buscado imágenes zukulentas de ella pillín) "en sus marcas…" la voz que sonó no ara de nadie sino de la cámara(donde se vio eso, cámaras que hablen) cuando ambos escucharon la voz se pusieron en posición de correr, luego en vez de decir el típico "FUERA" sonó el ruido como el de un disparo, cuando se escuchó eso ambos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, el primero en llegar fue Iida, ya que gracias a esa especie de motores en sus piernas que lo impulsaban a grandes velocidades " 3,04 segundos" eso fue lo que tardo en recorrer 50 metros, era sorprendente, luego de que Iida llegara a la meta un tiempito después llego la ranita, la cual tardo 5,58 segundos.

Los siguientes fueron la chica que Izuku había salvado, su nombre era Uraraka Ochaco y otro chico que lo que más destacaba de él era que detrás sobresalía una gigantesca cola bastante larga, alrededor de un metro y algo, la cual tenía pelos en la punta de la cola (*-*) "listos…" paso lo mismo que con los anteriores, solo el disparo y ambos salieron corriendo, el primero en llegar fue el chico rubio con cola, esta le ayudo a propulsarse por el aire y le ayuda a recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo, además que es muy dura y sirve también para golpear(:'v)"5,49 segundos" fue lo que tardo el chico "7,15 segundos" hubo una pequeña diferencia de velocidad, Uraraka cuando paso la línea, ya se veía cansada, a diferencia del chico, el cual se ayudó gracias a su particularidad la cual le proporcionaba gran movilidad, mientras que la de Uraraka puede anular la gravedad esto no le ayudaba nada en la primera prueba, talvez lo hacía flotar al tipo para que no llegara y así ganaba, una gran jugada (se imaginan eso, estaría increíble).

Luego de que varios pasaran, llego el momento, el momento que todos estaban esperando, al fin les toco a los saiyajins, ambos se posicionaron en sus respectivos lados, bueno a diferencia de los demás que se ponían en posición de correr ellos se quedaron parados, ambos se estaban estirando para que así no tuvieran ningún problema al correr "ya llevaba tiempo queriendo enfrentarte kakarotto" esta era la primera vez que vegeta se emocionaba o ponía serio desde que llego a este mundo, esto se debía a que se iba a poder enfrentar a su viejo rival "igualmente vegeta" goku también se encontraba emocionado, ambos compartían el mismo propósito, demorar que uno era el más fuerte de los dos, esto los llevo muy lejos, incluso hasta enfrentarse contra dioses, es cierto que esta carrera de 50 metros no era la gran cosa, pero ambos querían siempre quedar mejor que el otro en cualquier cosa, bueno si hablamos en quien es mejor padre… mmmhhhh.

Ambos ya habían terminado sus estiramientos, ya estaban listos para lo que sea, parecía que no les importara la prueba, ya que se encontraban tan tranquilos y despreocupados, ni siquiera se ponían en posición de correr "te espero en la meta" Vegeta lo dijo en un tono burlón como diciendo que le ganaría por mucho a Goku "no llores si te gano" Goku le respondió con el mismo tono burlón con el que vegeta le había hablado, parecían que se llevaban muy bien "listos…" ambos parecían como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, ambos seguían hablando entre los dos como si nada pasara, varios que ya habían pasado y otros que todavía no se les quedaron viendo, algunos llegaron a pensar de que a ellos dos no les importaba la prueba, ellos ni siquiera sabían que hacían ellos ahí si no se tomarían en serio esto, solo Izuku no pensaba igual que los demás, él sabía que a Goku le importaba esto ya que cuando estaban haciendo el examen práctico vio que Goku estaba feliz de estar ahí, él se les quedo viendo fijo ambos ya que conocía las capacidades de goku porque lo vio luchar contra los robots anterior mente y vio que sus capacidades eran increíbles y también quería ver a Vegeta, el quería observar que tanta diferencia había entre él y el que termino 1° en el examen práctico, no quería perderse nada , hasta que…PUM.

Sonó el ruido de disparo indicando que ya tenían que empezar y de un segundo al otro los saiyajins desaparecieron de los lugares en los que estaban, nadie sabía dónde se encontraban, no sabían ni cómo ni cuándo se movieron de sus lugares, todos quedaron maravillados, todos movieron su mirada simultáneamente a la línea de llegada y vieron a dos presencias esas eran Goku y Vegeta los cuales se encontraban bien tranquilos, nadie lo podía creer , todos se buscaban una explicación a como lograron moverse de tal forma de que nadie los allá visto, se empezaron a escuchar voces como por ejemplo, ¿tú los viste?, ¿Qué fu lo que hicieron? o ¿yo no pude ver nada tú los viste?, todo tipo de conversaciones se escucharon entre la multitud, todos querían saber su marca, pero desgraciadamente con el ruido que hicieron todos no se escuchó el resultado, Iida que incluso confiaba de su velocidad se quedo asombrado.

Para ambos, Goku y Vegeta, lo que acababan de hacer, lo que para todos fue algo asombroso para ellos no fue nada, lo que hicieron solo fue trotar, nada para sorprenderse, solo que ellos no pudieron verlos "gane" el primero en hablar de los dos fue Goku que se encontraba con una sonrisa en el rostro "estas ciego kakarotto, yo llegue primero" Vegeta se mostró indignado ante las palabras de su rival y a toda costa quería corregir su error "veo que la edad te está afectando Vegeta, llegue yo primero" no se sabía cuál de los dos decía la verdad, tal vez llegaron al mismo tiempo, tal vez no, quien sabe.

Luego continuaron las demás pruebas como si lo que había pasado antes jamás sucedió, la 2° prueba era: fuerza de agarre, que consistía en que tenías que apretar con todas tus fuerzas una maquinita que calculaba tu fuerza en las manos, ya se habían movido a otro lugar, parecía como un gimnasio, cada uno tenía la maquinita, era muy simple, apretar y listo, nada más, en medio del lugar se encontraba Izuku que estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrándose, Goku lo vio de lejos, él pensó que de seguro Izuku intentaba controlar su poder, asique decidió dejarlo solo para que se concentre, luego en su cara se notó un leve cambio, luego levanto la mano que tenía la maquinita y vio su resultado, el cual era 56,0 kg, otros como por ejemplo un chico que tenía varios brazos logro 540 kg, era algo sorprendente, por muy encima al resultado de Izuku tenía una increíble fuerza de agarre (si con esa fuerza agarra el ganso, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo le queda luego :v).

Goku que se encontraba en otra parte pregunto "¿solo tengo que apretarlo verdad?" su pregunta se dirigía al chico rubio con una marca de rayo en el pelo, el cual asintió ante su pregunta "entonces solo tengo que…"Goku no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que su aparato se le rompió ante tanta fuerza que aplico, los pedacitos destruidos de la maquina iban cayendo de su mano lentamente, Goku y el chico con el rayo pusieron una cara de póker ante la situación "Kakarotto , esta cosa es muy frágil, tienes que calcular tu fuerza o sino la romperás" el que había hablado era Vegeta que se encontraba cerca observando la situación " hazlo como yo, así…" y al igual que a su rival a Vegeta se le rompió la maquina en su mano por la inmensa fuerza aplicada, Goku y el chico que observaron la situación siguieron con las póker face mirando a Vegeta, el cual dejo caer al piso los pedacitos destruidos y se marchó (y a su barco le llamo libertad :v).

Luego vino la 3° prueba: salto largo, no era nada del otro mundo, solo tenías que saltar lo más lejos posible, algo normal, claro sin contar que la gente utilizaría sus habilidades, la mayoría lo pasaban súper fácil gracias a sus particularidades, por ejemplo Bakugo que no toco el suelo gracias a que se mantuvo en el aire propulsionandose con sus explosiones, mientras que había otros que les costaba más por ejemplo a Izuku el cual todavía no podía controlar su poder.

Ahora era el turno de Vegeta de dar el salto, la mayoría se ponía junto en la línea porque no necesitaban dar carrerilla, bueno vegeta era uno de esos, se puso justo al borde de la línea de salto, el estaba con los brazos cruzados como normalmente se le veía, por unos instantes cerro los ojos y flexiono apenas las rodillas y salto, el salto que dio fue increíble llego al otro lado como si nada y aterrizo con elegancia "phm… que pérdida de tiempo" él tenía razón para ambos saiyajins esto no sería nada más que desperdiciar tiempo, para ellos no suponía ningún reto, pero tenían que hacerlo si no querían morir de hambre.

A diferencia de la otra vez esta hazaña no era para sorprenderse ya que personas con esas capacidades, capaces de saltar desde la línea al otro lado eran más comunes de lo esperado, una persona con una particularidad, como se decía aquí de refuerzo podría hacer lo mismo o algo parecido.

Ahora venía la 4° prueba: repeticiones de paso lateral, como su nombre lo decía tenían que hacer varias repeticiones de saltos laterales (no me digas :v), en esta prueba hasta ahora se había destacado un chico muy bajito el cual tenía como unas pelotas violetas en la cabeza, estas pelotas las puso en el borde de cada línea y a partir de ahí empezó a rebotar contra ellas a una alta velocidad, Izuku que se quedó viendo la escena quedo flipado, porque mientras que los demás daban resultados impresionantes el apenas superaba las pruebas.

Ahora le tocaba a goku el cual se posiciono dentro de las líneas marcadas y… cuando empezó a hacer las repeticiones se podía ver unas imágenes residuales por la alta velocidad a la que iba, cuando paro había dejado una pequeña grieta en el piso por el rose de los pies, pero como buena gente que es agarro un poco de tierra y la tapo.

Ahora le seguía al príncipe saiyajin, se posiciono dentro de las líneas y empezó a hacer las repeticiones, al igual que goku de tal velocidad en la que iba hacia imágenes residuales, también debido a eso levanto mucho polvo, el cual hiso que goku, que se encontraba cerca mirando a su rival le dieran ganas de estornudar, y como si fuera por gusto le estornudo en la cara a vegeta, haciendo que este parase de hacer las repeticiones y se empezara a limpiar la cara "¡maldición Kakarotto te voy a…¡"vegeta seguía limpiándose la cara con una mano y con la otra apretó el puño en dirección de su rival, Goku empezó a sudar y a disculparse con el por lo que había hecho y con eso se generó una escena cómica.

Izuku se encontraba mirando desde lejos la escena de los dos saiyajins, él se preguntaba como personas tan fuerte como ellos podían actuar tan infantil "ambos son increíbles" se le genero una sonrisa amarga en el rostro mientras veía a Goku y Vegeta, mientras veía cada vez el abismo sin fondo entre habilidades y fuerza que había entre el y ellos dos cada vez más se desilusionaba, pero no se rendiría se prometió a el mismo y a alguien más que lograría convertirse en el más grande héroe jamás viso así que no podía mirar hacia abajo.

Lo que seguía seria talvez el reto más difícil hasta ahora para Izuku era la Prueba 5°: lanzar la pelota, esta requería pura fuerza bruta, la cual Izuku tenía pero para acceder a ella necesitaría romperse algunos miembros, en esta no tenía escapatoria, no había otra forma para pasarla por alto como las demás, en esta tenía que dejarlo todo, era la prueba que le costaría mas, para otros no era tanto, ya que tenían particularidades que les otorgaban una gran fuerza o por otro lado por ejemplo, la chica que mirrodilla había salvado, su habilidad le permitía anular la gravedad de cualquier cosa con solo tocarla y gracias a esa particularidad logro un puntaje en esa prueba de infinito ya que al quitarle la gravedad la pelota se fue de la atmosfera y seguirá flotando en el espacio infinito.

Luego de que ella lanzara le toco a Izuku, él se encontraba dentro del área permitida para lanzar, el solo estaba mirando su mano la cual sostenía la pelota "solo quedan 3 pruebas mas, es ahora o nunca" el seguía en el mismo lugar, luego se le vino recuerdos de su madre la cual en el pasado estaba buenísima (:v) diciéndole que era genial y a la persona que más respetaba, All might el héroe numero 1°, él fue quien le otorgó sus poderes y gracias a él estaba aquí así que no podía defraudar a sus seres queridos, además le había dicho a Goku que estudiarían juntos , y no podía fallarle a su amigo.

Luego de un ratito se decidio, se posiciono y estiro la mano con la pelota hacia atrás dispuesto a todo, no le importaba romperse un brazo para lograr su sueño "¡definitivamente me convertiré en uno¡" su rostro estaba lleno de determinación, en ese momento Goku sintió como el ki de Izuku aumento de repente cuando lanzo la pelota " 46 metros" era la voz de la máquina que se encargaba de calcular la distancia que recorría la pelota, Izuku se quedó estupefacto no entendía lo que sucedía, el en verdad intento usar su poder, Goku, que se encontraba observando junto a Vegeta tampoco lo entendía, incluso Vegeta no sabía lo que sucedía, él también había sentido el aumento de ki de Izuku, pero de repente se había esfumado, volviendo al bajísimo nivel de ki que poseía Izuku.

Izuku se quedó mirando su mano con cara asombrada, no comprendía lo que paso "yo borre tu particularidad" Izuku giro la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía la voz que le había hablado, el que había hablado era Aizawa, que se encontraba mirando fijamente a Izuku con sus ojos bien abiertos, las bandas que rodeaban su cuello empezaron a flotar " el examen de ingreso no es racional, incluso chicos como tu entran" dijo Aizawa que lo seguía mirando con su venda en la mano " esos goggles… ya veo, tu puedes borrar las habilidades de los demás solo con verlos, el héroe borrador: Eraser Head" cuando dijo eso los estudiantes armaron como una ronda para hablar sobre Aizawa( al parecer no lo conocía ni dios).

Goku se mostró interesado en Aizawa "escuchaste eso Vegeta?, el puede borrar las habilidades de los demás, que emocionante" Goku cada día que pasaba el se iba emocionando más y más (en cualquier momento les pegaba a todos :v).

Desde la distancia escondido para que nadie lo viera había un hombre bastante grande y musculoso, con una ropa formal y un extraño estilo de peinado "definitivamente yo y Aizawa no nos llevamos bien" este era All might, que se encontraba observando al joven mirrodilla, no era porque fuera un acosador de niños sino porque le preocupaba Izuku, el sucesor de su poder, el One for all.

Izuku seguía frente a frente con Aizawa que seguía mirándolo con sus ojos brillosos "¿intentas incapacitarte de nuevo y que alguien más te salve?" su pregunta tenía sentido, ya que en examen de ingreso él se había incapacitado y tuvo que ser salvado luego de haber salvado a alguien, así que no era de extrañar la pregunta " esa no es mi intención…" luego de eso fue enrollado por las vendas de Aizawa y lo atrajo con sus vendas frente a frente " no importa cual sea tu intención, los héroes salvan personas y tú te vuelves una muñeca de trapo luego de salvar una… con tu poder no puedes salvar a una persona" era la pura y cruda verdad, esas palabras influyeron mucho en Izuku.

Luego de esa charla Aizawa lo dejo ir, sus vendas volvieron al lugar del principio y Aizawa cerró los ojos, los cuales le ardían por tenerlos tanto tiempo abiertos "tienes dos turnos más, hazlo de una vez" Izuku después de pensarlo un poco se posiciono de vuela en el círculo, se quedó un rato más sumido en sus pensamientos y luego "¡esto no es bueno, si es mi última opción entonces debo darlo todo¡" junto toda su determinación y se preparó a lanzar la pelota haciendo lo mismo que antes, estiro su brazo hacia atrás "¡debo trabajar más duro que los demás… Smash¡" y la lanzo, el lanzamiento fue tan potente que saltaron unos trozos de tierra al aire por la fuerza haciendo una gran presión de aire.

Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron de lo sucedido, todos esperaban otro fracaso mas, nadie se esperaba esto, excepto Goku, que ya sabía de antemano lo que sucedería y con una sonrisa en el rostro gira su cabeza hacia atrás, su mirada se dirigía a All Might que tenía una cara de asombro por lo sucedido, que luego de un ratio se dio cuenta de que Goku lo estaba mirando "eh… rayos ese niño me vio, espero que no diga nada sobre que estoy aquí" All might tenía una gota de sudor en la frente porque no quería que se enterasen de que él estaba ahí, pero Goku lo siguió mirando y lentamente levanto su mano y puso un pulgar arriba.

Izuku dejo su brazo caer por el cansancio, a diferencia de antes solo el dedo con el que había impulsado la pelota se había quebrado, Izuku se encontraba mirando a la dirección en la que fue la pelota para ver qué tan lejos cayo, está todavía no había caído por la tremenda fuerza con la que fue propulsada.

Aizawa se encontraba mirando el celular para ver la distancia que recorrió la pelota, luego de un ratito le aparecieron unos números, eso significaba que la pelota ya había caído, en el celular se veía el número 705.3, era muchísimo más que el primer tiro "sensei… ¡aun puedo moverme¡" Aizawa vio en el rostro de aquel chico una mirada de pura determinación, como si digiera que por más pruebas que le tiren el seguirá adelante, eso le sorprendió mucho a Aizawa, algo que no veía desde algún tiempo, alguien dispuesto a todo por completar su sueño.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por lo sucedido "¡¿supero los 700 metros?¡" la mayoría se esperaba otro fracaso por eso se sorprendieron más, pero había uno que se quedó en shock, este era Bakugo, que tenía los dos ojos y la boca bien abiertos, esto era porque el lo conocía a Izuku desde la infancia y nunca lo había visto que él tuviera una particularidad "¡¿Qué demonios fue ese poder¡?,la particularidad de las personas se manifiestan a los cuatro años" Bakugo estaba sudando por la conmoción y la sorpresa, en ese momento empezó a recordar lo que le dijo Izuku "alguien me dijo… ¡puedes volverte un héroe¡".

De repente en las manos de Bakugo empezaron a salir mini explosiones, esto era por la furia dentro de el "¿Qué significa esto? Bakugo ya segado por la ira salió corriendo en la dirección de Izuku "¡oye¡ dime que sucede deku bastardo" Izuku que lo veía acercarse más y más puso una cara de temor mientras se agarraba la mano con el dedo lastimado, y en la corrida Bakugo extendió su brazo para poder agarrar a Izuku y cuando parecía que lo cogería, su brazo se detuvo, de repente ya no podía mover el brazo, por más que intentara no podía, eso era porque alguien se lo había agarrado, este era Goku que rápidamente se movió a una velocidad incapaz de ver para el ojo humano para detenerlo, todos se sorprendieron ante esto, nadie vio cuando llego hasta donde estaba Bakugo incluso Aizawa se sorprendio "será mejor que te calmes bakugo" en la cara de Goku ya no se veía ese rostro alegre que normalmente se le ve, ahora su cara estaba cubierta por un semblante serio, uno que infundiría temor en cualquiera.

Bakugo que estaba mirando fijamente a Goku, se podía ver un rostro de dolor en el peli-rubio "¡suéltame bastardo¡" Bakugo intentaba de zafarse del agarre pero no podía, era como si su mano estuviera atada a algo " te soltare pero tranquilízate quieres?" cuando dijo eso le soltó su brazo, el agarre fue tan fuerte que en la brazo de Bakugo le quedaron marcas de la mano de Goku.

Bakugo se quedó agarrando su brazo dolorido con su otro brazo "¡maldito me las pagaras¡" Bakugo se fue a abalanzar sobre Goku, pero fue detenido otra vez pero esta vez no era Goku, sino Aizawa que lo agarro con sus vendas, el ya no podía avanzar más aunque quisiera "qué diablos… esta cosa es dura" y era cierto, una vendas normales se hubieran roto enseguida "son armas para capturar echas con fibra de carbono, combinada con un cable de metal de aleación especial, cielos… no me hagan usar mi particularidad una y otra vez… tengo los ojos resecos" el pelo de Aizawa se había elevado como el de un súper sayajin y sus ojos estaban muy rojos por el continuo uso de su poder "estamos desperdiciando tiempo, que pase el siguiente y por cierto… Goku, no actúes así descaradamente" el pelo de Aizawa volvió a su estado normal y ya había soltado a Bakugo.

Izuku que se encontraba detrás de Goku se relajó "muchas gracias Goku" el saiyajin al escuchar que le estaban hablando se dio la vuelta "no hay de que" su rostro ya había vuelto al de antes, la típica cara sonriente, ambos se fueron a sus lugares conversando dejando a Bakugo atrás como si nada "hasta hace poco el solo era una piedra en el camino" Bakugo se quedó viendo como Izuku y Goku se marchaban tranquilos y luego Bakugo empezó a recordar cuando el e Izuku eran pequeños cuando iban por el bosque a jugar "¡solo una piedra…" su rostro estaba retorcido por la ira, pero de repente mientras los veía a ambos marcharse Goku gira un poco la cabeza para ver a bakugo con rostro frio, haciendo intimidar a este "ese desgraciado…".

Luego Izuku, Goku, Uraraka e Iida se quedaron hablando mientras los demás pasaban su turno, Vegeta que estaba fuera de ese grupo observo detenidamente a Bakugo que los estaba mirando a ellos y solo pudo sonreír ante esto.

Fin

perdón por no decir nada ante mi ausencia, esta vez no puedo decir que no tuve tiempo ya que como alguien había dicho tuve 7 meses para hacerlo, esta vez no fue el tiempo sino que me dieron ataques de vagancia, la verdad a veces no tenía ganas de sentarme en la computadora y escribir sino prefería jugar a un jueguito de la pc o al celular y la verdad es que yo paso más tiempo con el celular que con la computadora y si alguien me pudiera decir una forma de poder escribir la novela en el celular y luego pasarlo a fanfiction o a la computadora me ayudaría muchísimo, a y por cierto perdón si les molesta que este capítulo sea demasiado largo es que me deje llevar xd y ahora si me retiro.


	5. capitulo 5 un secreto no tan secreto

CAP 5

Dentro de la UA, la mejor escuela para héroes de Japón, la clase 1A se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento porque Aizawa, el profesor de aula, les puso un examen sorpresa el cual consistía en completar un cierto numero de pruebas y el que obtuviera menor puntuación del total de las pruebas seria expulsado.

Aun seguían en la prueba 5 porque aun faltaba gente por pasar, el ultimo que había pasado fue Izuku que logro un resultado sorprendente pero a un precio, esta vez no fue como cuando derribo al robot gigante del examen de ingreso donde se había roto casi todos los miembros, esta vez solo se rompió un dedo porque lo uso para propulsar la pelota y minimizar el daño hacia su cuerpo.

Luego de un rato ya habían pasado casi todos, cada uno dejando un buen resultado, solo faltaba que pasaran dos personas, estas eran los dos monarcas saiyajins, que como dice el dicho hay que dejar lo mejor para el final "vamos que pasen los dos últimos, no perdamos mas tiempo" el que hablo fue Aizawa ya queriendo apurar las cosas, Goku haciendo caso a lo que dice Aizawa da un paso al frente para dirigirse hacia el circulo pero fue detenido por una mano que se le puso en frente de el, era Vegeta que lo había detenido, Goku entendió lo que quería hacer su rival y dio un paso hacia atrás indicando que lo dejaría pasar a el primero.

Vegeta se dirigía lentamente hacia el círculo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como de costumbre, todos los presentes querían verlo en acción, hasta ahora el y Goku se habían destacado en todas las pruebas y seria en esta donde se vería toda su fuerza y todos los presentes querían verlos a ambos en acción, todos ya se esperaban un buen resultado en esta prueba al igual que en las otras pero igual les dejaba en duda cual seria su puntaje, todos fueron testigos de sus grandiosas capacidades, su velocidad, la fuerza de sus piernas, el poder de sus manos y la coordinación de sus movimientos.

Vegeta al fin había llegado al centro del circulo, talvez era muy rápido que incluso nadie lo pudo ver y todo eso pero cuando caminaba iba re lento un poquito mas y Aizawa le decía que corriera.

El saiyajin ya poseía la pelota en su mano, solo faltaba que la lanzara con todo lo que tenia "es hora de que alguien les enseñe a estos niños el como se lanza una pelota" Vegeta ya estaba dentro del circulo ahora solo tenia que demostrar quien mandaba aquí, demostrar quien es el caballo que mas corre en este establo.

Se quedo algunos segunditos viendo la pelota que sostenía en su mano, pero luego de la espera se preparo, estiro su brazo bien hacia atrás, sus movimientos eran lentos pero bien coordinados, como si de un profesional se tratase, su postura, el movimiento de su brazo, el de sus piernas, todo era perfecto, pero todos se decepcionaron, desde la vista de los espectadores el movimiento que hacia con su brazo era tan lento que parecía que con ese lanzamiento apenas superaría al primero que hiso Izuku o ni eso superaría.

Goku que se encontraba observando a Vegeta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esto, no siempre se puede confiar en el sentido de la vista porque esta a veces era muy traicionara, el ya tenia experiencia en esto, en su mundo habían oponentes que con una esfera de ki del tamaño de una mano podía destruir un planeta asique recordar eso le dio gracia "no confíes siempre en lo que ven tus ojos, también debes utilizar tus otros sentidos, cuando veas esto lo entenderás" su discurso iba dirigido a Izuku que estaba al lado del saiyajin observando lo mismo que el, Izuku no entendía a lo que se refería Goku, Izuku era uno de los que pensaban que Vegeta si seguía así ni lograría superar su primer puntaje, el se quedo un poco decepcionado de Vegeta, lo veía pasando tan fácil las otras pruebas y justo en esta lo estropearía (claro todo esto paso en unos escasos segunditos).

Pero lo que nadie esperaba sucedería y Goku lo sabia, de repente aquel suave lanzamiento que todos esperaban se convertiría en un proyectil y ahí fue cuando lo lanzo, lo que Vegeta había lanzado ya no parecía una simple e inofensiva pelota, sino un misil por la gran fuerza con la que lo lanzo, se genero una gran ventisca de aire por la inmensa fuerza aplicada, el piso incluso se rajo y levanto varias piedras por la inimaginable potencia con la que lo lanzo, algunos incluso se tuvieron que cubrir la cara para que no les golpeen piedras, la pelota que ahora no estaba a la vista había atravesado varias nubes dejado en estas un agujero indicando que había pasado por ahí.

Todos, sin excepciones estaban sorprendidos, incluso Bakugo, a pesar de que no vio la distancia a la que llego el sabia perfectamente que Vegeta lo había superado por mucho y eso lo enojo. Aizawa se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos, este se encontraba mirando el celular con una cara de estupefacción por la sorprendente marca que consiguió .Izuku que todavía estaba parado al lado de Goku al igual que los demás tenia una cara de estupefacción, Izuku gira su rosto para ver si su compañero se encontraba igual a los demás y lo que vio lo sorprendió, Goku que aun seguía mirando a Vegeta tenia una sonrisa en el rostro algo que le llamo la atención a Izuku, podría decirse que seria el colmo, si alguien ve de repente algo como lo que sucedió se supondría que debería estar sorprendido o conmocionado pero en vez de eso mostraba una sonrisa.

A Izuku se le paso por la cabeza algo "sera esto a lo que se referia Goku " la verdad el no se lo esperaba no parecía que lograría tal resultado con esos movimientos tan sencillos, normalmente alguien esperaría movimientos bruscos, de repente empezó a recordar las palabras que le dijo su amigo "si es así eso significa que el sabia que esto sucedería… ¿Podrá el ser capaz de hace lo mismo que acaba de hacer Vegeta?" Izuku ahora lo miraba con unos profundos ojos de admiración, y ahora lo miraba como alguien sabio a pesar de la edad que tenia la cual tenían mas o menos la misma (claro, el no sabe que Goku y Vegeta tenían 40 y algo de años).

Vegeta ya habiendo cumplido con lo que le pidieron se cruza de brazos y camina hacia el lugar en donde estaba desde el principio, mientras caminaba era seguido por la mirada de todos en el campo eso le izo sacar una sonrisa en su rostro, así era como le gustaba que lo vieran , como alguien superior a ellos, que lo mirasen desde abajo hacia arriba, mientras se dirigía a su lugar le lanzo una mirada burlona a Bakugo como si le estuviera diciendo que el es mejor que el, al lo que Bakugo frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con fuerza ante esto.

Vegeta ya había llegado a su lugar y ahora solo faltaba que Goku hiciera lo suyo y daban por finalizada esta prueba "creo que es mi turno" Goku empezó a caminar hacia el lugar indicando el cual ahora estaba un poco dañado, mientras iba caminando ambos saiyajins se encontraron de camino y cruzaron miradas de rivalidad y ambos enviándose una pequeña sonrisa.

Goku cuando llego al lugar indicado se posiciono y lanzo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a los demás de acomodarse y aprontarse, los que estaban mas cerca tuvieron que afirmarse bien porque o sino saldrían volando, Izuku ya había aclarado su duda, de que Goku podría hacer lo mismo que Vegeta, mirando al saiyajin con una mirada llena de respeto.

Luego pasaron a las siguientes pruebas, primero fue la de hacer abdominales, la mayoría conseguía un buen resultado, ya que estaban en buena formar, pero los que sorprendieron mas fueron los dos saiyajins que lograron llegar a las mil abdominales, si hubieran querido podría haber seguido pero no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Después vino la prueba de tocarse la punta de los pies sentado, muchos lo hicieron bastante bien llegando a tocarse los pies, excepto Izuku que por el dolor no podía hacerlo bien

La ultima que quedaba era ahora la carrera de larga distancia, bastantes en la clase 1ª tenían particularidades que los beneficiaban en velocidad, así que no les fue difícil esta prueba, pero aun así no pudieron superar a Goku y Vegeta. Cuando dieron la orden de salida para empezar a correr mientras los demás estaban apenas comenzando ambos saiyajins se encontraban en la meta discutiendo como antes para ver quien había llegado primero.

Ya habiendo terminado la ultima prueba todos se reunieron frente a Aizawa para que este les diera sus puntajes " bien, diré los resultados rápido, el total es la marca que obtuvieron en cada prueba" y con su celular Nokia, a través de un holograma mostro todos los resultados, desde el que obtuvo el puntaje mas alto hasta el mas bajo.

Todos rápidamente empezaron a buscar sus nombres en la lista, pero Izuku era el único que tardo en abrir los ojos, eso era porque el sabia que el único puntaje alto que saco fue el lanzamiento de pelota y los demás los hizo terrible a causa del dolor.

Izuku poco a poco fue bajando la mirada en la tabla buscado su nombre y no lo encontraba, hasta que al fin lo encontró, en el ultimo puesto, el lugar mas bajo que podía haber. Cuando encontró su nombre en el ultimo lugar apretó su puño lastimado con gran fuerza.

Goku que se encontraba mas adelante vio a Izuku triste, pero el no podía hacer nada, esas eran las reglas, le hubiera gustado que el peli-verde pasara, pero seria injusto que todos que dieron su máximo esfuerzo pasaran con dificultad mientras que el por solo un simple capricho pasase solo habiendo sacado un resultado alto " ¿Cómo que 2 puesto?" Vegeta había hablado disgustado por el resultado "así son las cosas Vegeta a veces ganas y otras veces pierdes, esto significa que yo gane y que soy mas fuerte que tu" en verdad eso no significaba nada, estas simples pruebas no demostraban cual de los dos era mas fuerte que el otra porque ni siquiera fueron un reto, si quisieran demostrar quien es as fuerte necesitarían algo infinitamente mas difícil que esto " estas en el 1 puesto solo porque me saboteaste en una de las pruebas, que se te quede grabado en la cabeza" Vegeta se refería cuando estaba haciendo los saltos laterales y Goku le estornudo en la cara " ya te dije que fue un accidente, perdón" Vegeta acepto el perdón, pero eso no significa que olvidaría lo que hizo, el sabia que Goku era torpe y muchas veces cometía errores así que eso le calmo un poco.

Todos seguían en el mismo lugar observando el holograma hasta que Aizawa lo apago " por cierto, estaba mintiendo con lo de la expulsión, era solo para obligarlos a usar sus particularidades al máximo" muchos se sorprendieron con la noticia pero al que mas le afecto fue a Izuku, que casi le da un infarto en el kokoro, su expresión de sorpresa era indescriptible " era obvio si lo pensabas detenidamente" hablo una chica de pelo largo de grandes pechugas, por supuesto nadie se lo esperaba ni lo habían notado.

A Goku y Vegeta les daba lo mismo ya que no cambiaria nada el resultado, aunque Goku pensó que fue una buena idea para que todos se esfuercen al máximo, esta noticia relajo a todos , llevaban mucho estrés encima "con esto terminamos, hay folletos con el plan de estudio y esos en el salón de clases, cuando regresen mírenlos " cuando dijo eso empezó a marcharse a quien sabe donde (de seguro se fue a cortar las venas el emo ese :v).

Ya todos se podían quitar ese gran peso de encima y relajarse al fin, Izuku da un gran suspiro de saber que no lo expulsaran " Midoriya, ve a la anciana para que te cure, mañana habrá pruebas mas difíciles" Aizawa le entrego una notita que tenia que entregar para que Recovery girl lo cure o sino el muy insecto se iría con un dedo echo pomada a la casa "además… Goku y Vegeta, quédense un rato más necesito hablar con ustedes" Aizawa miro a los dos saiyajins con su típica mirada sombría, ambos no comprendían el porque debían quedarse más tiempo que los demás, se les paso por la cabeza que tal vez habían echo algo malo o cometido un error que ellos no notaron, los demás también se sorprendieron pero al cabo de un rato no le tomaron importancia y se marcharon.

Cuando ya todos se habían marchado, y no quedaba nadie excepto Goku, Vegeta y Aizawa en el campo Aizawa empezó a hablar "ya no hay nadie alrededor… la verdad son unas personas increíbles, me sorprendieron los resultados que dieron en cada prueba, pero la que mas me conmociono fue la de lanzamiento de softball" Aizawa recordó el momento en el que Vegeta lanzo la pelota con esa inmensa fuerza, el no podría olvidar jamás cuando luego del lanzamiento movió su mirada hacia el celular, no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos, era un numero 8 pero no uno cualquiera sino uno dado vuelta a 180 grados.

Aizawa cuando vio eso casi se le da algo, eso no era algo que se veía a cada rato, a diferencia de Uraraka que utilizo su particularidad que le quita la gravedad a todo lo que toca, este era un caso especial, vegeta no había usado una particularidad u otra cosa esto lo sabia porque en el momento justo cuando fue a lanzar la pelota Aizawa activo su particularidad contra Vegeta, y aun así el obtuvo ese resultado, eso quería decir que Vegeta solo había usado fuerza bruta, sin trucos, sin alguna particularidad que lo ayudara, solo con la fuerza que poseía.

Vegeta cuando lanzo la pelota no solo llego hasta traspasar las nubes, sino también mas allá de eso, la pelota había salido incluso de la atmosfera terrestre, había podido salir sin ser aplastada por la presión debido a que Vegeta la había envuelto en ki protegiéndola y cuando llego más de eso su gravedad se fue disminuyendo a medida que se alejaba y quedo flotando para siempre en el espacio infinito.

Lo mismo paso con Goku, hiso exactamente lo mismo que Vegeta y obteniendo el mismo resultado "mph… creo que nos llevaremos bien" dijo Vegeta, a el le gustaba que lo adulen y que reconozcan su grandeza, como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo Aizawa, eso le genero una sonrisa en el rostro "pero bueno… era de esperarse de los mejores de la raza saiyajin" cuando Aizawa pronuncio el nombre de su raza la sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció y en cambio puso una cara de sorprendido, al igual que Goku, no esperaban que tan rápido los descubrieran, pero se preguntaban el como lo descubrió, pero un momento ambos pensaron que ya todo estaba acabado y que tendrían que huir del mundo porque todos les temerían por su peligrosidad y los mandarían a capturar y exterminar, claro no les podrían hacer nada pero no querían derramar la sangre de nadie.

Aizawa que seguía mirándolos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa " por sus caras puedo ver que están sorprendidos, pero tranquilos no le diré a nadie, por algo espere a que se fueran todos" Aizawa tenia razón, si quisiera decírselo a alguien lo hubiera hecho cuando estaban todos reunidos, pero no lo hiso, a Goku lo tranquilizo, en cambio Vegeta no le convenció eso, tal vez Aizawa pudiera usar esa información para sabotearlos u obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieren amenazándolos de revelar el secreto a todo el mundo "tal vez sea repentino así que me presentare… mi nombre es Shota Aizawa,naci en Tokyo, tengo 30 años y mi particularidad es borrar, me permite borrar las habilidades de los demás con solo mirarlos, excepto contra los tipo mutante" estaba bien presentarse, así no se sentían extraños que mientras Aizawa conocía todo sobre ambos, ellos apenas sabían su nombre "se deben estar preguntando quien me lo dijo cierto?, me lo conto el director y el señor tsukauchi … y la verdad no me esperaba todo esto, que de un día para otro me salieran con alienígenas peleando contra el mal y llegando a enfrentarse con los mismos dioses, al principio pensé que era broma como cualquiera creería, pero ambos me hablaban muy en serio, desde ese entonces empecé a cuestionar mi existencia" estaba bien lo que pensó Aizawa que un día normal te salgan con todo esto debe ser un dolor de cabeza.

Por suerte Aizawa sabia controlarse, si hubiera sido otro hubiera caído en la desesperación, saber que allá afuera hay seres que quieren destruirlo todo, con todo eso las personas podrían llegar incluso al suicidio " es frustrante que mientras que uno aquí se esfuerce al máximo para poder salvar a un pequeño numero de personas, ustedes que tienen todo ese poder puedan salvar docenas de veces al planeta de la destrucción" la cara de Aizawa se puso un poco deprimida, aunque tenia razón mientras que ellos podían salvar a una persona, de donde venían los saiyajins podían salvar a todo un planeta "saber que somos solo una piedra al costado de la carretera, saber que existe dios, no de la forma que cuentan las historias pero existe" Goku estuvo apunto de detenerlo para que no siguiera porque eso solo lo deprimiría mas de lo que es el emo, pero fue interrumpido por Aizawa "pero saben… no me importa porque seguir pensando en eso me hará mal, me conformo con salvar a una persona porque después de todo es una vida mas , cada acción por mas pequeña que sea cuenta "las palabras que uso Aizawa fueron maravillosas tanto que se merecía un óscar.

Ya Aizawa había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir " bueno… una ultima cosa, no crean que solo por venir del espacio y conocer al director los tratare mejor, los tratare igual que a todos y no habrá favoritismo, entendido?" Goku que hasta ahora estaba callado hablo " me parece bien, nos esforzaremos igual que todos hasta la sima" Goku extendió su brazo con el puño cerrado hacia Aizawa queriendo chocar puños con el, y al ver esto Aizawa le correspondió chochando su puño contra el de Goku , ambos con una sonrisa (y todo esto mientras Vegeta observaba, de seguro esta celoso de Aizawa por robarle a su kokun).

Luego de terminar el intercambio de palabras Aizawa decide irse "bueno… será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos luego" Aizawa ya se estaba marchando dejando a Goku y a Vegeta solos, pero antes que se aleje mas Goku le habla "una ultima cosa Aizawa" cuando escucho eso Aizawa se detuvo sin mirar atrás "dile al sujeto de ahí que no se preocupe tanto de Izuku… y que la próxima vez que se quiera esconder que lo haga mejor" lo ultimo lo decía con una sonrisa típica de el, aunque eso era imposible ya que el podía sentir el ki y podría ubicarlo en cualquier parte del mundo siempre y cuando no oculte su presencia.

Aizawa sin decir nada sigue su camino, el sabia lo que quería decir Goku, el se refería a All might que se encontraba en una esquina escondido como la rata que es esperando a que pasa Aizawa por ahí para hablar con el.

Cuando Aizawa paso por callejón se encontró con All Might que desde el principio de la prueba estaba ahí, se había quedado mas tiempo de lo debido porque tenia unas cosas que discutir con Aizawa "eres un mentiroso Aizawa" fue lo que dijo primero "¿All Might tienes tanto tiempo libre?" esto lo dijo porque al ser el héroe N1 tendría muchas cosas que hacer "el año pasado juzgaste a toda una clase con expulsión, y para que alguien como tu se retracte a su palabra… debe ser porque sentiste el potencial de ese chico también, ¿Cierto?" All Might se refería al Naruto verde "¿También?, parece que lo apoyas un poco" All might se dejo en evidencia, todavía no le había contado a nadie sobre su relación con Izuku, eso le puso un poco nervioso "hablando de eso… uno de mis estudiantes dijo que no era necesario que te preocupes mucho por izuku, y que cuando te escondas que lo hagas mejor, aunque no se a que se refería con lo primero" el sabia perfectamente a que se refería, All might lo entendía, le sorprendió que el chico que se volteo para mirarlo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

Empezó a sudar frio "ya entiendo el porque hizo eso" se le vino a la cabeza el gesto del pulgar hacia arriba que le hizo Goku "el sabia el porque vine y donde me encontraba a pesar de estar escondido… que sorprendente" también Vegeta lo había notado pero no le dio importancia "bueno adiós" lo único en lo que pudo pensar All might mientras veía la espalda de Aizawa fue que ellos no se llevaba bien "una ultima cosa, el director quiere verte… es urgente" eso fue lo que dijo Aizawa sin darse vuelta, el ya sabia el tema del asunto, ya que el había pasado por eso, All might se sorprendió por eso y se lleno de dudas sobre que era tan urgente.

Ya algún tiempo paso , el sol se estaba escondiendo y todos se estaban marchando para sus casas, en la salida de UA estaba Izuku yéndose "estoy cansado…" por un momento sintió una pequeña brisa que le movió algunos pelos de la cabeza, algo que era extraño ya que no había mucho viento ese día, pero decidió no tomarle importancia, de pronto sintió una mano en el hombre, a quien vio fue a Goku que lo miraba con una sonrisa "¿Tu dedo esta curado?" la verdad el no estaba muy preocupado por el, lo que mas quería saber era sobre la persona que lo curo "si, gracias a Recovery girl" en ese momento recordó cuando Recovery girl le curo el dedo dándole un beso en la zona lastimada, fue perturbador pero necesario, también recordó lo que le dijo, de que si seguía curándolo terminaría muriendo, Izuku levanto la mano que tenia el dedo lastimado y lo apretó con fuerza, recordando que no debe dejar que otros lo salven.

Ellos seguían caminando rumbo a la estación para irse cada uno a sus casas "eso es genial" dijo Goku con una sonrisa mirando hacia enfrente, Izuku estaba de acuerdo era sorprendente una particularidad así "oye Goku, Vegeta es algún amigo tuyo? Es que siempre los veo juntos" el tenia razón siempre en las ocasiones que los veía ambos estaban juntos por ejemplo cuando el y Goku se conocieron, cuando estaban apunto de hacer el examen, y en la prueba de Aizawa "ambos somos muy cercanos, los dos tenemos la misma meta y objetivos, puede decirse que somos rivales" esto lo decía frotándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa, Izuku sonrió ante eso, aunque Vegeta parecía mala gente ambos tenían una buena relación y una gran amistad a diferencia que el y Bakugo "que paso que no esta aquí" aunque siempre los veía juntos en este momento no lo estaban "el se adelanto, no le gusta esperar" eso le pareció extraño a Izuku ya que en ningún momento lo vio salir o se cruzaron, en verdad si se cruzaron antes de que Goku se encontrara con Izuku, esa pequeña brisa que sintió era Vegeta que había pasado tan rápido al lado de el que no lo sintió ni lo pudo ver "cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que tienes una particularidad?" esa pregunto lo shockeo es como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido, su secreto el cual guardo durante tanto tiempo y no le conto a nadie incluyendo a su madre, su ser mas preciado, no le había contado a nadie de que el no tenia particularidad asique lo sorprendió aun mas, además a diferencia de Bakugo que lo conocía desde niño a Goku lo conoció hace unos pocos días y que conociera eso de el lo abrumo.

Izuku se detuvo y Goku con el, muchas preguntas le inundaban la cabeza y cada una de ellas sin respuesta, desde cuando lo supo, y como, eran algunas de sus dudas, Izuku miro al suelo triste y decepcionado de si mismo por no poder guardar este secreto y fallarle a su ídolo.

Goku fácilmente descubrió su secreto ya que uso una técnica que pocas o casi nunca uso y es la de leer la mente la cual uso también con krillin hace muchos años y con eso supo toda su historia, diablos incluso sabia donde vivía el cabron, hubo un pequeño momento de tensión hasta que fueron llamados "!oigan ustedes dos espérennos!" ambos miraron a quien los llamaba y vieron a Uraraka e Iida, aunque la tensión en el ambiente había desaparecido Izuku seguí aun preocupado por lo que dijo Goku, y así los 4 siguieron su rumbo.

El día había pasado y nuevos desafíos aparecían en la UA pero como toda escuela tenían clases normales, por ejemplo ingles, que la mayoría no entendía ni merga, y aquí viene lo gracioso los saiyajins conocieron a todo tipo de razas de alienígenas y a personas de distintos universos y todos hablaban el mismo idioma, y también comían el almuerzo en la cafetería principal, y como se esperaba los saiyajins arrasaron con casi todo, y eso que el director había pedido extra porque sabia de lo que eran capases.

Luego en la tarde venia lo shido, el entrenamiento básico de héroes, toda la clase 1A estaban tranquilos hasta que escucharon una voz "!yo estoy… entrando por la puerta como una persona normal¡" Era All might que en verdad esa forma de entrar no era normal… el no era normal, todos exceptuando a dos se emocionaron, a los hombres se les paro el nepe y a las mujeres se les alteraron las tetitas (mentira es broma :v).

El vestía un traje de color blanco, rojo y amarillo que cubría todo su cuerpo y atrás una capa azul "yo daré el entrenamiento básico de héroes así que será de una forma diferente de como aprender lo básico de ser un héroe" mientras el hablaba los saiyajins no le daban ni bola, Goku estaba jugando con su lápiz haciéndolo girar en su mano y Vegeta estaba también jugando con su lápiz del aburrimiento "!vallamos directo al grano, esto es lo que harán... entrenamiento de combate¡" Sacando una tarjetita que decía battle algunos se emocionaron y otros se preocuparon unos de los que se emocionaron fue Bakugo y los saijaynis que por la emoción rompieron sus lápices, y en el rostro de ambos se reflejo una sonrisa llena de ansia de batalla , All might sonrió cuando vio sus sonrisas, el ya se esperaba esto y capto inmediatamente la atención de ambos "y para eso están estos" All might señalo con el dedo a una pared y de ella salieron unas placas que contenían números, esos eran los trajes de héroes basados en sus particularidades que ellos habían pedido antes de iniciar las clases, todos cuando los vieron se emocionaron, usar un traje de héroe era lo que habían soñado desde que eran chicos "!después de cambiarse, vayan a la zona de pruebas¡" Lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

All might los estaba esperando con los brazos en la cintura frente a un túnel esperándolos que salieran, poco a poco empezaron a salir todos usando sus trajes los cuales estaban orgullosos, y así comenzó la prueba que para algunos seria una buena experiencia, para otros un reto difícil de pasar y para otros…divertido.

FIN

Las palabras que están subrayadas significa que los personajes están pensando o hablando en su mente, como quieran decirlo.


End file.
